


Black & Golden

by nekoinblue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Children, Dating, F/M, First Time, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoinblue/pseuds/nekoinblue
Summary: A series of one-shots about Al and Mei's relationship.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Lan Fan/Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Kudos: 31





	1. Fireworks

"Alphonse, hurry up!" Mei said, running up the hill, the thick bushes of the forest not being able to stop her.

"Mei, wait!" he couldn't possible catch up with her. While those hills on the back of the palace were her personal playground, he had to be careful, avoiding the trees' branches on his way. There was nothing but the moonlight and stars to guide him through the darkness.

"Come on!" she stopped and stretched her hand to him, helping him go up to the flat surface and Alphonse's mouth drop. From that spot they could see all the palace and capital, the colorful tents and bonfires, happy people dancing on the loud music of that New Year's Eve.

"Wow! It's amazing!"

"I told you so!"

"Mei, is it really okay for us to be here? Isn't your mother going to miss you on the dinner party?"

"I bet she didn't even notice I'm gone." she sat down on the soft grass. "All those relatives to deal with, pretending to like each other. Bunch of snakes."

"You shouldn't say that about your family, Princess." he teased her before sitting by her side.

"I don't really care for them." she looked at him, with a smile. "I rather be with you."

The way her eyes were on him made the air on his lung temporally go away. She was lovely, her slim frame all elegant on that long red and white dress. Her dark hair arrange with silk laces intertwined in a braid. The way she ran so freely without running those clothes was a mystery for him.

"Ah, look!" she pointed the red flames on the sky, exploding high. "It's New Year already!"

The colorful lights had his attention for some seconds, before he turned his gaze to Mei again. What was this feeling on his chest? It has been there for some time, building up on those last years of friendship.

She gave him everything he needed to adapt well to Xing. She had never denied him any information, any hours of her day, any secrets from her people. Mei had never denied her sincere and beautiful smiles.

The little princess and fighter he met on those sad and desperate days, always so brave, now was the beautiful 16-year-old, whom he shared the peaceful times. Yes, he missed home. He would probably go back to Rizembool that year, but Mei gave him a feeling of belonging he had never sense before. There, by her side, he felt so lively, just like the marvelous fireworks that colored the nightsky.

When her soft and delicated fingers touched his hand, while a big firework, yellow and blue, exploded, Alphonse was out of his thoughts, looking at her. 

"Happy New Year, Alphonse! Let's get along this year as well."

He didn't find the words to reply it on the spot. The younger Elric only squeezed her hand, gently but firm. Yes, he was finally aware of that feeling, warm as the sensation of their fingers together. It was as intense as the colorful clouds upon them.

He would have to take his time and do something about it, but that could wait. That moment with her was too precious. Alphonse smiled to Mei, also smiling to himself and to absolute truth in front of his golden eyes. He was totally in love with her.

"Please, take care of me this year too."

"Yes!" she said, smiling back at him and leaning on his shoulder, while the little pieces of rainbow continued to explode, breaking the dark sky apart.


	2. Truce

Mei rolled over from her side on the bed and hugged the taller body in front of her, while still asleep. Alphonse's golden eyes were wide in pure shock. He was certain he would simply die, feeling her soft breasts on his back and her arms around his torso.

His face was burning and all the cells of his brain just froze. How things ended up like that?!

Mei had just accepted to be his girlfriend a week ago and they jumped together in a train to Rizembol to Edward's and Winry's wedding. There was not much time to do or talk about things. As soon as Lan Fan asked Ling to send her as an "special missionary", Lady Chang couldn't refuse. Alphonse wanted to talk to her mother ask permission to properly court her youngest daughter, but Mei told him that they could do it when they returned, since it would be suspicious traveling as a couple. Wanting to avoid any gossips, he agreed.

They arrived on the morning of the wedding and were able to help with the last preparatives. Alphonse's heart was caught on his throat when Winry told them they would sleep on the same room. Even worst, the longest date on the planet would end with them sleeping together on the same bed! 

Of course Alphonse was a gentleman about it and offered himself to sleep on the carpet. That was the moment of their second kiss, when Mei gently asked him to not leave her alone. Although he was a very respectable young man, he couldn't deny anything to the beautiful dark eyes and pink lips calling his name so sweetly.

They slept with a couple of pillows between then and Mei giggled at his preoccupation. She kissed his cheek goodnight and he held her hand all night long before the exhaustion of such agitated day hit them.

Now, inside her embrace, his poor virgin brain was boiling when she tightened her embrace and the soft breathing was on the back of his neck, sending shivers to his spine after he realized his gorgeous girlfriend had kicked the soft barrier between them during the night.

He swallowed hard and tried to move away. He managed to do it, but he ended up falling out of the bed and waking her up with the noise.

"Alphonse?" she sat down and rubbed her eyes.

"YES!" he stood up in a jump. "Good… good morning, Mei!"

"Good morning. Are you all right?"

"Yes!" he answered, nervously. "I'm just… feeling energetic!"

"It is still so early. Come back to bed." she stretched her arm and offered him her hand. His blood froze when seeing the curve of her breasts on the upper part of her pajama shirt, since the first buttons were undone without her noticing.

"I'm… I'm going downstairs and check if Granny needs help with breakfast!" he turned around, his cheeks burning. He left the bedroom without giving her time to reply and went directly to the bathroom, wishing the cold shower could control his nervousness.

When he reached the kitchen, Granny and Winry were there, finishing to prepare breakfast and fixing the table.

"Good morning, Mrs.Elric."

"Alphonse! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Granny." he kissed Pinako's face.

"Where is Mei?"

"Ah… she is getting down in a while." he smiled trying to hid his nervourness. 

"She was very beautiful on her imperial family's gown for the party." Pinako smiled at him, as sitting down. "She is very sweet too."

"Who is sweet?" Edward asked, appearing on the kitchen, still sleepy. "Good morning, Winry." he smiled to her and she smiled back, putting some pancakes on the table.

"Alphonse's girlfriend."

"What? She is not sweet! She is a little monster, she just wanted to trick you guys!"

"Good morning." Mei said, with a serious tone of voice, on Edward's back and his soul shook with the surprise. "Who exactly is the monster you are talking about?" she asked with clenched teeth.

Since the moment she arrived, Ed picked on her. He made jokes about her hair, her clothes and her size. Since she wanted a good first impression with her boyfriend's family and friends, she just smiled and pretended she didn't care about it, but deep down, she wanted to break the older's Elric arms and legs slowly.

"Mei, good morning!" Winry said, trying to ease the atmosphere. " Did you sleep well?"

"Yes! Like a rock!" she smiled to Pinako and sat on the other side, in front of Alphonse.

"So, what are your plans while you are on the city?" Winry asked as sitting down too and they started to eat.

"Well, I can't stay long, actually. I need to go back to Xing by tomorrow morning."

"Ah, that's a shame. We were hoping to show you some things around."

"A shame indeed, it would take a long time to see everything, since you're legs are so short." Edward said in a provocative grin, when a sharp fork went past his face, hitting the wall behind him hard.

"Oh, sorry. It slip from my fingers." Mei said, with a gentle smile.

"Did you see that? Your girlfriend tried to kill me!"

"Oh, _Nii-san_ , don't be so dramatic. It just... slip."

"But!" Winry pushed a piece of fruit on her husband's mouth to make him shut up.

"Let's eat, let's eat, or the delicious food Winry cooked us will be cold!" Pinako smiled at them, but for the entire breakfast, Ed and Mei exchanged bad looks to each other.

They started to fix the garden, putting chairs aside and doing the rest of the cleaning. Mei was carrying boxes to Winry's room when she stopped, amazed by the wedding dress. Winry was lovely as a bride, but the morning sun over the white fabric made it even more beautiful.

"Wow!" she said, putting the box on the floor and examining the dress.

"Granny made it for me." she touched the fabric. "She said it is similar to what my mother used."

"Wedding gowns on Xing's imperial family has other colors with it. Golden and red, but this one is very beautiful as well."

"Are you already thinking about wedding gowns, Mei?" she giggled at the teenager.

"Of course I am. – she replied seriously. "I want to look perfect to marry Alphonse."

"Eh?! But… didn't you just start dating?"

"Yes, but I will marry him." although she was younger than her, Winry observed the absolute resolution on the girl's dark eyes.

"You really love him, right, Mei?" she smiled, gently, happy at her feelings for her brother-in-law.

"I do." there was no hesitation on her words. "Very much."

"That's good." she touched the girl's shoulder with both hands. "I hope he isn't as slow as his brother and you can enter the family soon."

"Entering the family?" Edward asked, bringing another box with him.

"Mei will!" Winry smiled at him, but he only laughed.

"What?! This little thing entering MY FAMILY? Not in a million years!"

"Edward!" Winry scolded him.

"I'm counting the days Alphonse get his senses back! He cannot be possible think of living so far away with this…" his words were silenced when Mei stood before him and slapped his face.

"WHAT DO YOU…" he stopped talking when noticing the tears glistering on her eyes. She was on the edge of crying. Before he could say or do anything, she ran out of the room and went past Alphonse who was surprised at her reaction.

"Hey, Mei! What happened?! Where are you going?!" he shouted when seeing her running outside, but she didn't even look at him. Going upstairs, he stopped at the door and got close. Winry was angrily talking to his brother while a small red palm was on his cheek.

"Why do you have to be so unpleasant with her?!"

"I didn't do anything! She was the one who attacked me!"

" _Nii-san_." Alphonse entered the room, the golden eyes serious. "What happened? Why was Mei so upset?"

"Your brother is a moron!" Winry said, walking away from her husband. "I want you to find Mei and apologize to her, Edward! Otherwise our second night as a married couple, you will spend it on the couch downstairs!"

"Winry, wait! Oh, damn it…"

" _Nii-san_ , why are you giving Mei such a hard time?" he felt horrible at his younger's brother expression. Al was so sad. "It was supposed to be a happy ocasion, bringing her here." 

"I'm sorry..." he averted his eyes, embarrassed at himself. "I'm… I'm going to bring her back, okay? Don't worry."

Alphonse just stood there and took a deep breath while his brother also rushed outside. He knew Mei very well. She was probably hidden somewhere by now, she always wanted to be alone when upset. He wanted to hug her tight and apologize for his brother's stupid jokes. He took a deep breath, calling himself stupid for bringing her over.

#####

The sun was setting on the horizon, filling the Rizembol's fields with orange and red tones. Edward took a deep breath. He was starving and tired. How could she disappear like that? He looked everywhere for Mei without success.

"That's an advantage about being so short. She can hide pretty well." he said to himself, before sitting down on the grass. "Winry is killing me if I come back without her."

"I still don't know how someone like Winry got married with the likes of you." Edward turned around as listening the familiar voice. Mei was standing in the middle of the the grass field, a defiant look over him.

"There you are! I've been looking for you since this morning!" he stood up. "Let's go back already, I'm hungry!"

"I'm here to challenge you."

"Eh?" he stopped and looked at her, annoyed. "What do you mean?"

"I want to challenge you." Mei walked in front of him and crossed her arms. "Let's fight. For Alphonse."

"What?!" he laughed loudly. "Stop this nonsense. I will not fight against you. He is my brother. I would probably hurt you badly and…"

His words were stopped with Mei's powerful kick on his stomach, pushing his the other side of the field. He coughed and looked at her. The dark eyes deadly serious.

"Wanna try to hurt me badly?"

"You little…Okay!" he stood up. "I will fight you. If I win, you will break up with Alphonse and leave."

The fight was quick. The first stars were still showing on the dark sky when Edward was breathing heavily, laying on the grass, covered in bruises and his clothes all dirty. Mei was in front of him, her beautiful face serious. The older Elric sat down slowly, his body was entirely painful.

She knew he couldn't perform Alchemy anymore and she didn't summon any purification circles, so was martial arts only. Even so, he looked at her and was sure "the little one" could easily kill him if she wanted to. His brother's girlfriend was truly a great warrior and he hated himself for admitting this.

"I can't believe… I lost against you."

"Yes, you did. Although you treat me with contempt, I am still the captain of Xing's Guard."

"Yes, yes…"

"So…" she stretched her hand to him. "Do we have a deal? Are you giving Alphonse to me?"

"Why are you saying such thing?" he sat down, truly confused. "He is yours already. He is dating you and living in your country, right?"

"It is not enough!" she kneeled in front of him. "If you continued to pick on me, I will hate you! Alphonse will never be with someone who hates his brother! So, please! Stop saying such bad things about me so I won't have the will to punch your stupid face every time I see you!"

"Mei…" he extremely surprised with such painful plead. Her hands were over her heart and her head was down.

"Please… I love him. I truly do. We don't need to be best friends, but, at least… let's respect each other. I want to make him happy." suddenly she grabbed his shirt and made him look directly at her. "I will make Alphonse happy, do you hear me?!"

Edward's laugh echoed on the field and she released him, surprised.

"Are you making fun of me again?"

"Not at all. I'm just… glad." his golden eyes were gentle over her. "That he found someone like you, someone willing to, actually, fight for him."

"So… why are you so unfair with me?" he noticed she was truly hurt.

"I'm sorry. I think... I was just worried." he smiled sadly at her. "After everything we went through, he decided to live so far away. I know it was because of you, even though he said all that crap about "studying other cultures"." lying down on the grass again, he looked at the stars. "I was just… worried about him. He is my little brother, after all."

Mei laid by his side and looked up as well.

"You really are an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"I only met him because of you. Because of the stupid thing you two did. Otherwise we would never cross paths. So… in a strange way, I'm… grateful to you." she turned her head around and looked at him, a slight blush on her cheek. "I met the love of my life because of you."

"Oyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Alphonse's voice called their attention and they sat up when seeing him close. "Are you all right?! We were worried, thinking you killed each other!"

"We are fine, we are fine…" Edward stood up and looked at her, whispering. "Dont you ever mention this, okay?" passing by Alphonse he touched his brother's shoulder before leaving them alone. "And she is just fine, too, Alphonse. Good pick."

"Eh?!" he was confused at his brother's words, but soon sat by Mei's side. She averted her eyes, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I slapped your brother." her voice was shy.

"That's okay. Winry told me he deserved. She laughed at lot, actually."

"So…" she looked at him with the corner of her eye. "You're not upset with me?"

"Not at all." he pulled her close gently and hugged her, his chin on the top of her hair. "I should be the one apologizing. Everything was a mess. The train, the wedding ceremony, the sleeping arrangements. I pulled you for the worst first days of dating ever. I'm sorry for that."

"What are you saying?!" finally looking at him, her small palms touched his shirt, over his heart. "It was the best! You introduce me to your friends and family in such important occasion. "You… held my hand all night long!"

"Mei…"

"I never felt like I fit anywhere, but with you, Alphonse… I feel so at ease with you. No matter where we are, if we are together, its going to be great."

His heart was tight over her words and the way the dark eyes looked at him, glistering with love. He touched her face and brought her close to a kiss, a long and intimate one. Alphonse's learn about Mei's soft tongue and she found out about his fast heartbeats while holding her close.

"Alphonse..."

"Yes?

"Can I sleep holding you tonight? No pillows." he smiled at her and touched her cheek with a thumb, gently.

"I'd like that very much."

He loved her. He wanted to discover so many other things by her side. Even thought Mei would be home soon and they would be apart for a while, Alphonse smiled at her, being sure that those first couple of days were the first steps for a long and happy ride by her side.


	3. Beginning

Everything was dark and silent around the castle's training area. The practice with the Imperial Guard had finished a couple of hours ago, but on the tatame room, light was coming out, from some torches still burning, shadows flying on the walls.

Her powerful kick was blocked by his arms, crossed in front of his chest. Alphonse tried to grab her leg to immobilize her, but she turned her body back, using her hands to push away from his grasp, pulling his legs and taking away his balance. His back was on the floor and in a blink of his golden eyes, Mei's foot was on his neck, the other on his stomach, making him still. How someone so slim could be so strong? The younger Elric just smiled to his girlfriend.

"I will never win, right?"

"Probably not." she smiled back, releasing his body and offering her hand for him to sit up.

"That's not fair." he took out his sweaty shirt. " _Nii-san_ is very satisfied knowing I'm the one who is always defeated now!"

Mei giggled, opening the bottoms of her upper part of the training outfit. She was wearing just a black top, before sitting in front of him.

She look at him, the golden hair messy, barefoot and so handsome. Mei's hands touch his silky hair.

"Do you think we are a strange couple?"

"Why so?"

"We've been dating for 1 year now and I don't see us doing any of the traditional and mellow stuff I see other people doing. It's night and our date is practicing."

"I never thought about that." pulling her to sit on his lap, he kissed her lighlty. "I really like everything we do together. Training including. I rely on you to keep me away from the library. If I stay more time between books, I will become a bookworm and you will leave me for a warrior. - he smiled.

"I would never do that!" she was so easily teased.

"Really?"

"Of course." she touched his face, the dark eyes on him. "I love only you, all of you, even your nerdy parts." 

He chuckled and kissed her slowly. Mei kissed him back, her fingers caressing his jaw line. Soon her tongue was touching his and she came closer, her flat and warm belly against his hard stomach. ]

In the first days of being a couple, being too shy to initiate the kisses on each other, Alphonse was sure that Mei kissed like she fought, passionately, serious, giving all of herself. Even if she wasn't so opened about her feelings for him, he could feel all her affection on those kisses alone.

Alphonse's arms were on her back, feeling the curves, his palms on her spine. He was really appreciating that private moment. Before being the Captain, she was a Xing's Princess, the sister of the Emperor. Her house was one of the castle main buildings and her Mother was strict about her free time, since Mei was her youngest.

She had a curfew to be back at home, although she would always go past it, finding ridiculous that someone who could kill people on behalf of her country, would be treated like a child. Mei didn't care for any possible scandals, but Alphonse wanted to preserve their relationship and didn't want his girlfriend to be target of gossip. But, on those moments, when they were alone and tasting each other, he would also forget everything but the fact he was kissing and touching his beautiful girlfriend. 

Mei's legs were wrapped around his hips in a natural movement. His mouth left her lips to touch the soft curve of her neck in a non-thinking action. The vibration of that soft skin trying to hide a moan made him totally aware of how uncomfortable and tight he was on those pants and where those actions would take them. With all the strength left on a poor young man with such a lovely beauty so close, he distanced himself from her.

"I think we should go home." his cheeks were hot when he looked at her, but there was no sign of embarrassment on her eyes.

"Why?" she sounded so disappointed.

"It's late. Your mother is probably waiting for you and…" he lost his words when she held one of his hands with her own, putting it over her heart.

"I want to make love to you."

"Mei…"

"I can deal with Mother later. Let's go to your chambers. I want to stay with you tonight."

Her pink lips and the curve of her breasts showing trough the top were very distracting. She was about to kiss him again and Alphonse knew he would have no strenght to distance himself if her lips touched his one more time. The young Amestris had to breathe heavily to oxygenate his brain before answering.

"We can't."

"Why not?" a hurt look was on her eyes. "Don't you want to touch me more?" 

"It's not that!" 

"Don't you want to make love to me?"

"Of course I do!"

"So?"

"I don't want to rush!" he held her hands between his, looking serious. "I don't want to do this worrying if someone will catch us, watching the clock for the time you had to sneak out and leave. It's something very important. I want to cherish it. Also, you're a princess. I cannot disrespect you and your position like that. Do you understand?"

She took a deep, disappointed breath. 

"I do." her forehead was on his chest, his heartbeats were beautiful. "But, I'm not only saying it. I really want to share this with you someday."

"I know." his fingers were on her hair, on a caress. "I also want to share many things with you as well."

That sentence made her smile lightly.

"Like what?"

"My whole life." he answered, gently.

Mei looked at him with her eyes big and full of surprise.

"I want to marry you."

Ah, Edward was right. When he talked about his plans some weeks about, so worried about the right time and place, his brother wisely told him that when it felt right, those details would not matter. It would only come from his mouth and chest, naturally.

But soon his smiled faded away, when serious tears were pouring from her eyes.

"Mei!"

"How could you say something so important out of the blue?!" she asked, trying to stop her tears and calm herself. "You totally caught me off guard!"

"I'm sorry." he showed her a small smile, cupping her face and gently brushing away her tears. "But, please, let me know. Would you be my wife?"

The moon was up on the sky. The gentle night breeze came from the open windows, moving his golden hair a little. His eyes were even more beautiful under that moonlight. How can someone live with so much love inside? Mei was certain that her heart was about to stop, but she wanted more. She wanted to live with that warm feeling and share every single day of her entire life with him.

Alphonse was starting to get nervous and terrified with the possibilty of being rejected, when Mei smiled at him.

"I will marry you, Alphonse Elric." 

He hugged her tightly and happily before they shared their first kiss as a future married couple. 


	4. Bonds

Alphonse felt an unpleasant taste on his mouth, when seeing his fiancée happily talking with that unknown young man.

"Alphonse, come here!" Mei waved at him. "Feng Jian arrived!"

He walked towards them and stood by Mei's side with a smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Alphonse."

"Oh, so you are the famous Amestrian!" the tall guest said, in a friendly way. He was thin and fit, long black hair on a thick braid and light grey eyes, using a different kind of uniform from Xing's Guard. "I'm Feng Jian, Captain of the Desert Guard."

"Mei talked a lot about you before your arrival. You're the one who defends the borders, right?"

"Jian's family has been in charged of the desert for many generations. Now he works for me." she showed a cocky smile.

"Did you try for Lan Fan's position when she left the Guard?" 

"No, I could not come at all."

"And even if you could, you would lose!" she said, showing him her tongue.

"Mei." the voice of the matriarch of the Chang's clan was heard, silencing everyone.

Mei's mother was a beautiful lady that walked tall, proud and serious, always wearing traditional Xing's clothes, long sleeved robes of expensive cloth. Her hair was black, silky and shiny and her red eyes were the same as the rubies on Xing's mines. People would say she was the favorite concubine of the late Emperor and that was the only reason she still had power and privileges, although not giving him a male heir. She was the one who stood by his side until his last breath. Alphonse had never seen her smiling in all that time living in the country.

"Do not act like a child. It is not befiting." 

"Lady Chang." the captain kneeled in respect.

"I am glad to see you well, Feng Jian." 

"I am sorry for delaying your invitations until now. Things were really busy on the desert."

"Stand up. There is no need to apologize. I understand your duties. Please, do not pay attention to my daughter's silliness. Our lunch is ready." she looked at her future son-in-law. "Mr.Elric, I hope Mei informed you about our meal with the Emperor. You're a part of the family now, you must come as well."

"I appreciate the invitation, Lady Chang." he answered, polite as always.

While her mother and the young visitor were walking ahead of them, Mei hugged Alphonse's arm in a content way.

"Hello, stranger!"

"Hi!" he touched her hand and smiled.

"Did you miss me yesterday?"

"Of course I did. I almost don't see you anymore. I hope we can at least be together on the wedding day."

"Mother is almost making me crazy!" she whispered trough her clench teeth. "So many useless stuff! We should just elope and come back some months later."

"Mei!" he was the one whispering now. 

"Relax! I'm joking! I've waited until now, two weeks isn't that bad. I will do things properly."

"I appreciate that." he kissed her hand.

When they arrived, Ling was already on the table, Lan Fan by his side. She smiled gently to them.

"Feng Jian! Welcome! Long time no see, are you taking good care of my lands?"

"Emperor. Empress." he bowed respectfully. "The desert is my home. I will always be at my best, protecting it. I brought gifts to the heir and the Empress. I hope a healthy boy comes."

"Don't say that! – Ling smiled at him and touched his wife's belly. She was already 7 months along. "I am hoping for a baby girl!"

"A girl?" he was really surprised. "But…"

"Do not pay attention to that, Captain. The Emperor is just being sily." Lan Fan said, her voice was soft and calm. "Please, sit and join us to lunch. You're the honor guest today." 

"Ah... thank you, Empress."

Everyone was already sat around the long table when the food starte to be brought by the servants. 

"So, Feng Jian, how is your wife? Your youngest is 1 year old already, right?" Mei's mother asked, before sipping delicately from a tea cup.

"She is fine. The last one is as strong as his brothers!" he said, proudly.

"You're a father already? I thought you were only 2 years older than Mei." Alphonse asked.

"He is an old man!" Mei replied, after eating a small piece of meat. "I feel sorry for his wives."

"Wives?"

"He has 3 wives. And 5 kids already."

"Wow… you must be really busy!"

"That's why I couldn't come to your engagement celebration. The last one was just born. How many children do you want to have?" the questioned surprised him. Mei felt his discomfort and answered on his place.

"Feng, do not ask other people such private questions! We didn't even get married yet!"

"But I'm sure he is eager to have children! You are way past the age for marriage, Mei." 

"Ah, well..." Alphonse really didnt want to discuss such a thing with a stranger. 

"What do you mean by that?! We started dating when I was 17, I just had turned 18 when he proposed!" 

"By 18 I already had two kids." he replied with a smug. 

"Don't mind them, Feng Jian. Tradition is something that is not around anymore. If things went according to the late Emperor's plans I would have grandchildren from Mei by now.

"What do you mean?" Alphonse asked.

"MOTHER!"

"What is the matter? You are a princess, I am sure Mr.Elric understands you had to get married to someone." she turned her gaze to her future son-in-law. "Mei was supposed to marry Feng Jian. It was their father's arrangement when they were little."

Alphonse looked back at Mei completely surprised.

"Is this true?" 

"I broke the engagement off! As soon as Brother got married to Lan Fan, arranged marriages were not obligatory anymore!" Mei said, trying to undo that expression on Alphonse's face. 

"It was a shame… putting such costumes aside, ignoring the late Emperor's orders."

"With all due respect, Lady Chang, time changes and we need to evolve as well. I do not need to ensure my power having more wives and children and not being able to pay attention to all of them. My wife will always be Lan Fan and only her." he said, with a sincere smile. "She is enough and much more than I deserve."

"I did not mean to be disrespectful, Emperor. I'm from another time. Forgive me."

"We understand your concern, Lady Chang. Things are, indeed, changing" Lan Fan offered her some more tea, with a delicate gesture. "But we really respect your memories of the past days. I am sure Mei will be very happy with her own choices." she looked at Alphonse gently. 

Mei's mother appreciated the Empress' gesture and words, putting the subject aside.

Alphonse was polite as ever during the meal, but Mei knew something was off. She planned to talk to him about it someday in a distance future. Just mention it, over some laughs, since it was such a stupid possibility. She would mention eventually, he would know, but not from her mother, in front of Jian of all people! She knew her fiancé was mature enough to understand the situation her role as a princess demanded from her, but it was not the way to find out. Mei felt horrible.

As the lunch ended, Ling asked Feng to stay and give him a report about the desert. Mei's mother went back home to prepare a dinner to the captain that would be offer on Chang's house. Mei had to go training; Alphonse excused himself and left with her. When they were alone on the hallway, she held his hand and stood in front of him. 

"Are you mad?" she asked with a deep worried expression.

"Why didn't you talked to me about it?" he didn't look angry, but something was different on his golden eyes.

"We were kids! It was before I even met you! My father gave me away when I was born, like I was cattle!" the grip on his hand was tighter. "Please, do not be upset. It was not I was hiding a secret fiancé from you." 

"I just…. wished to know about it from you, not from your mother." he was hurt and it made her heart tight.

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay." he forced a smile. "Let's go to training area? They are waiting for you."

"Ok."they held hands and walked together, but there was still a small frown on his handsome face.

Alphonse sat by the door, watching her warm up with her soldiers before training started for real. They were on the opened part of the arena. Feng Jian arrived some time later at the area. Mei was training with Lei while the others were on pairs and stood by his side.

"She's really something, you know."

"I do know." the young Elric didn't even turn his eyes to him. 

"Having a wife surrounded by men everyday is not a good idea. You should make her drop her position."

"I appreciate the concern, but things go different for us. I will not "make" Mei do anything. She is the one who decides her steps. I just walk by her side." he responded with an educated tone.

"Let me give you an advice from a married man, Alphonse? Women are like the wild stallions on the desert. You cannot let them run free doing as they please or they will became hard to deal with."

"And may I give you some new thought on the matter?" he stood up and it was in front of him. The golden eyes were serious." Women are not horses. I'm surprise you are married to 3 different women and not realizing that by now. If you excuse me, I have some research to do in the library."

He left without giving chance for the captain to say something back. Feng Jian just smiled with the corners of his mouth.

He stood there until the practiced ended and night had fallen. The rest of the soldiers were dismissed and there was only Mei and Lei left.

"So… are you too tired to spare with me?" Feng approached her, smiling.

"Of course not!" Mei fixed her long ponytail, staring at him confidently.

Captain… isn't the Honorable Fiancé waiting for you at the end of the training today?" Lei asked.

"We are going to have dinner together, Lei." she smiled, confidently. "I won't take long. You can go too. Have a good night!"

"I understand, Captain. Good night to you both." he made a reverence before leaving. 

"He is good." Feng Jian took his captain upper-vest off, showing the fit torso. "Where did you find him?"

"He is an orphan." Mei jumped into his direction, her kick blocked by his hands. "He was raise by the monks on the temple."

"Oh, really? So that's where he learned how to fight like that?" Feng attacked her with arm movements, Mei avoided them quickly.

"No, I was the one who taught him. He is very serious and quiet for his age, but I trust him with my life." she smiled.

"What the Amestrian thinks about you between and all those men? Isn't he jealous?" 

"Call him by his name." she took some daggers from her sleeve and she threwn on his direction, making him back down . "And Alphonse only worries when I hurt myself accidentally or I forget to eat sometimes. He will not worry about something isn't a real problem." 

"How did Lady Chang react when he asked your hand? I am sure she was not pleased."

"Mother knows there's not much she can do. I'm her little black sheep." she laughed. "And Alphonse is perfect. Anyone would be lucky to have him as a son-in-law." 

"Really?" a small blade came from his hands and he went on her direction. "I am certain she would prefer someone with Xingese blood."

"What are you talking about? Alphonse's blood is red just like mine."

"I am sure it is!" Feng Jian's small sword cut Mei's sleeve and she jumped backwards avoiding other attacks.

"Feng..." she dodge his strikes one by one. There was something strange in the way he looked at her. She slipped in a part with wet grass and loose balance. Feng grabbed her by the collar of her uniform putting her to the ground. His sword transformed into a trident, one of the sharp edges fixed Mei into the ground hurting her arm, making her bleed. She was too surprised to say anything or to react.

"Stop this nonsense." his eyes were serious on her.

"What… do you mean?"

"Cancel the engagement with the Amestrian. Even after you insulting me, I'm willing to make you my first wife. Our children will be the first princes of the desert." he put his foot on the trident, making goo deeper on the soil, pressing Mei's arm.

"Feng Jian… what kind of joke is that? You're... hurting me."

"It is not a joke!" he screamed at her, enraged." Your engagement is a joke! Come back to your senses! Remember your position! That foreigner does not deserve you!"

"You don't know him! You don't have any idea what he had been through, he's the bravest person I ever met! I love him!"

"Love? Are you a child?! What is the importance of that?!" he scoffed. 

"It's everything! Don't you love your children?! Don't you feel something for the women you marry at least?"

"Mei… did he… is your body not pure anymore?" his grey eyes were strange and she didn't recognize him anymore.

"What…"

"If he had touched you with those filthy foreigner hands... I will put his head on a spike!"

Mei's kick on his face made him distance himself for a few meters, extremely surprise before spitting some blood. She was in front of him, a scythe on her hand pointing at his neck, only a dark and serious eye showing trough the black hair slowly dancing by the wind.

"Listen to me, Feng Jian. – her voice was dead serious. "You will never speak such things about my future husband again.

"Are you attacking me because of him?!"

"I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THE EMPERIAL GUARD!" she pressed the blade on his chest. "Know your place! I could send you to root in jail but I will not make your children grown up without a father. Don't make me hurt you!"

"What happened to you?! You were so proud of your lineage before! Are you really putting your heritage, the name of your house at risk, because of him?!"

"I'm not loosing anything. By Alphonse's side I learned so much. I choose him and he chose me back. We will be happy! And I wish you the same. Please…" she put her weapon down and made it disappear. "Say goodbye to my mother and leave. I don't want you around anymore. We were childhood friends and I don't want to hurt you. Please, leave."

Mei looked so disappointed while she walked away, not even looking back at him one last time. 

########

"She's late." he noticed, looking to the clock on the wall. "She is probably so happy training with Feng Jian that she forgot about our dinner."

He opened the door and Mei was there, with a hurt look on her features. She was trying to calm down before knocking on his bedroom's door. 

"Mei! What's wrong?!"

"Alphonse… I'm so sorry!" she jumped on his chest and they fell down, Alphonse holding her. He was able to close the door with his foot so no one could see them.

"Mei… what happened? Your arm is bleeding!" he tried to get up, but she didn't let him. The grasp on his shirt was strong and she held him tightly. He knew there was no way she would let go, so he just keep on hugging her and touched her hair in a caring way. "Mei… talk to me. What's going on? What happened to your arm? Did Feng hurt you?!

"I'm sorry! I had no ideia Mother would bring that up! I did not lie to you, it just didn't matter!"

"Mei…"

"There was never anyone else but you." she looked at him seriously. "I have loved you for so long, you believe me, don't you?"

"I do. Don't worry about it, it's okay." Alphonse smiled and touched her face." But let's take a look on this arm of yours. It's starting to swell. 

"It's not really hurting, it's just a scratch, don't…" before she could finish her sentence, Alphonse stood up. 

"I have some medicine and bandages here." he opened a little draw and came back to sit in front of her. He soaked a piece of cotton on a transparent liquid and cleaned her wound, before apllying a small bandage on it. "This would be good for now, but go check it with the doctor tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, sir." she smiled, trying to humor him. "Thank you, Alphonse. Let's have dinner? I need to take a bath first, I'm all dirty, but we can…" her words stopped when Alphonse suddenly kissed her. 

His taller body was overs on the thick rug. Slow and moist kisses were being exchanged. They were deep and intimate. He had never kissed her so desperatly before. 

"Al...phonse…" she tried to speak between kisses, in vain. He stopped some seconds later, looking at her and an anguished look on his beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?

"I know it took too long to realize my own feelings. Forgive me for being so slow and for being so childish before. But… I was jealous and I've never felt it before. The idea of you being his wife. That I could be late and lose you. I love you, Mei. I will be your husband, I will make love to you every day and I want to raise children by your side. I will be with you until my last days. I know I'm nothing comparing to your worth. I have nothing but my life and I will give it to you entirely." he held her hands and kissed them. "I promise you won't regret it."

Mei looked at him out of words. It was the first time he spoke like that. Why he seemed to be so afraid? Didn't he know her life changed completely because of him? She touched his face, both palms and looked directly into his eyes. Nothing had been the same since they meet. They had shared desperation, fear and hope and he had saved her from such a boring life, a life she would be miserable in.

He had given her all the love she could ever dream of, far beyond the romances of her childhood books. Things were just starting. He wasn't a prince charming anymore. That stuff was for kids. They had grown up together and they would share a future. 

"Don't you know already?" her voice was calm and sweet. "After all we've been through, our bonds will never be broken. You're stuck with me."

"Mei…"

"Don't say such words, Mr.Elric." she kissed him softly. "Or, I will fall in love with you even more." 

Alphonse laid by her side, holding her close, touching her forehead with his. Looking at his future wife, he smiled. He loved her so so much.

"Please, do." 


	5. A moment before forever

Alphonse looked at his reflection on that big mirror. He was all alone now. Edward had already left, after making fun of his clothes for the event and trying to give him marriage advice, asking if he was sure to really "make the deal with the shorty". Ling was also there with them, making jokes about the Chang's family and their reputation of being hard to deal and drive their husbands crazy. How could two married men could be so silly was beyond his understanding.

He touched the collar again, trying to put the buttons on their places. He was wearing black pants and a red and golden tunic. Maybe it was too tight or the discomfort on his throat was made out of stress. He had never been so nervous in his entire life. He inhaled deeply one more time, imagining the hundreds of people who would be outside and how his mother-in-law expected everything to be perfect and honorable. He spent the last weeks decorating his vows on Xingnese. He didn't want to mess it up. He didn't want to disappoint Mei in any way.

Oh, God! After so much time together, they would be finally alone! On their chambers, in private! He felt the air abandoned his lungs one more time.

What should he do?! He couldn't ask about sex to his brother or anyone else. It was just too personal! He had studied about that matter, since the first time he felt his body hot and responding to his beautiful and lovely girlfriend. He knew how babies were made and the mechanical of things, but even being a 22 year-old virgin, he was aware sex was much more than just mechanics. 

How could he survive being alone with her?! Mei was perfect in every way. A brilliant mind, such a talent and brave warrior, he couldn't even make a list about everything he loved on her. And… that body. That petit, fit and curvaceous body that would make him, a grown man, feel like a horny teenager. She would press herself entirely on him, would kiss him for hours if they had the time. Her dark eyes could control his entire soul. Even being as inexperient as he was she was ready to make love since the beginning. Everything he knew about physical contact he learned together with her.

How would she react if he was a failure on their honeymoon? What if he wasn't good enough for her expectations, not only about sex but about everything! Was he going to be a good husband? Were they going to argue like Edward and Winry? They had never raise their voices to each other and Mei could easily kill him with her bare hands!

Was his salary as a researcher for Amestris going to be enough to support them, his wife being a princess? Ling said they could live in the chambers Lan Fan used to be when she was Captain of the Guard, but what about a family properly? A family! They didn't even discuss if they wanted to have children right away and they were about to have sex! 

They were about to take a gigantic step and he wanted everything to be perfect. He always walked by her side, full of pride. It took a while for him truly believe that she accepted to be his wife. He was such a boring nerd. Alphonse wanted to give Mei happiness in every single aspect, but was he even going to be able to do it?

He sat and put his hands on his face. He thought about it so much, taking everything in consideration before ask her hand, but now things seemed so beyond his control. He wanted his father close. He wanted his Mother to help him with those damn buttons. He wanted to see his parents smiling on the ceremony, together with the rest of his family. 

"Alphonse?" the sweet and known voice reached his ears, making those thoughts vanish. 

"Mei?!" he stood up, surprised. She was already wearing her princess wedding gown. It was more exquisite than her mothers and sisters described on those meetings that seemed endless. A two-piece gown, with a long outer red layer and a golden one inside. The red part was filled with flowers in golden thread, lacy sleeves going pass her delicate hands. Her long dark hair was tight on one braid in a hair-do he wouldn't even know how it was put together. There was a delicate and intricated hair piece, like a tiara, with small diamonds and rubies from the Xing's mines. A solitary yellow flower that was in the middle of her black locks seemed to reunite everything. "What are you doing here?!"

"I…" she seemed a little shy. "I wanted to see you."

"Is everything okay?" he came close to her, worried.

"Yes... I just… needed to see you." she cupped his face and look into his eyes. "To check if you were really here."

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere." Alphonse kissed her forehead. "Are you planning to run away on me?"

His joke made her laugh a little. 

"Are you nervous, Mei?"

"Yes." he was the only one she would show her vulnerabilities.

"I am too." he put one of her hands over his chest so she could feel his strong hearbeats. "I guess nothing can prepare you for getting marry to the person you love." 

She smiled. 

"Alphonse..."

"You're so beautiful, Mei." the golden eyes were filled the tenderness. 

"Really? I feel like a silly doll. I can't even move properly!" she looked at herself, giving a little turn. "But you're very handsome yourself, Prince Alphonse."

"Oh, don't call me that! It's strange!" he blushed a little. 

She held his hands. 

"We are really doing this, right?"

"Of course." he brought them close to a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere. What about you?" 

"Neither."

"Good."

Alphonse smiled, before kissing her. Maybe it was the occasion, maybe the longing of not seen her properly on the days before, maybe it was all the things about to change for them just a few minutes away, but that kiss felt entirely different. A lovely blush on Mei's cheeks when they separated.

"I… I need to go. Mother and my sisters are waiting for me. I said I forgot something in my bedroom."

"You should go. Don't want your mother putting guards on me today."

"Just... let me do this." her delicate fingers fixed the buttons of this upper vest. He looked at his soon-to-be wife and the storm on his chest and brain had stopped complete. "There. You're perfect." 

"Thank you." he put a thumb lightly on her lips, a trace of crimson was there before. "I ruined your lipstick."

"It's all right. It was too much anyway." she whispered on his ear. "You can take off the rest later."

His face was red as her clothes while she graciously ran back to the door. She looked like a fairy or any other mythical or magical creature. Alphonse's heart hurt with the weight of his love for her.

"Alphonse." she stopped for a moment. 

"Y..yes?!"

"Thank you. For choosing me."

Mei smiled and left before he could answer her. Alphonse stood there, fighting happiness tears over the fact he was about to spend the rest of his life by her side.


	6. Honeymoon Nights

Looking trough the bedroom window, while still sitting on the big bed, Mei watched the sunrise with some disappointment in her eyes.

She took a deep breath while the yellow and orange tones started to fill the sky.

Looking away, she watched Alphonse sleeping on the other side of the bed. The sunlight touched his hair, also so golden. His softened and relaxed expression, the naked, perfect chest and firm arms resulted from years of training with her. So much beauty in front of her eyes made her heart ache a little. Alphonse Elric was now, officially, her husband. 

The ceremony was wonderful, big and over the top, like everything in Xing's court. The festivities started at sunset, celebrated with the traditional wedding bonfire and fireworks, all night long. 

The castle's gigantic garden was crowded with guests of all near territories and from Amestris, due to the contribution to the fall of Fuhrer Bradley and friendship with Fuhrer Mustang. Although he couldn't be there, he sent Hawkeye and Armstrong that distributed his powerful bone crashing affectionate hugs.

The groom's family was also there, of course. As always, the now official brother-in-law didn't miss the opportunity of messing with his new little sister, even always being scolded by his wife. Winry was still gorgeous even giving birth just 6 months ago. The wedding was delay until they could leave their children with a family friend to attend the party, since such a long trip would be impossible to 1 year-old Christopher and newborn Adrianne.

Pinako was making sure her granddaughter could enjoy herself properly instead of always worrying about Edward calling home each ten minutes to hear the children trough the telephone and calling Winry cold for not being so obsessed.

Sensei and her husband were there and before the ceremony, she held Alphonse tight, saying his mother would be very proud of the man he had become, just like her.

That was the first of many touching moments for him that night, together with all his loved ones, and the girl he treasured the most.

Even before the ceremony, even before the exchanged vows, she always belonged to him. When his body was lost beyond The Gate and his soul locked inside of a cold and old army, even when she didn't even know what love truly was, she was already captured by his gentle and compassionate nature.

Mei could easily remember the first time he hugged her, with his new body after so many cruel hardships and how her heart was shattered when she had to return home.

When Alphonse finally traveled to Xing, asking to her to be his teacher in Alkahestry arts and her partner on training, she couldn't be happier, until the day he told her that he would leave in the end of that month, that he missed his family and would spend some time in Rizembool.

Heartbroken, embarrassed like a child, trying, without success, not let her tears fall, Mei finally told him how she felt and asked him not to leave her behind. A sweet touch in her face, followed by even a sweeter smile was her answer, before he kissed her and, while they broke apart, asked softly, if she would stay with him.

Slowly Mei moved to his side, laying cautiously not to wake him up, putting a hand over his chest. Feeling the heat of her body next to him, Al opened his eyes in a lazy and content way, looking at her with loving golden eyes:  
"Good morning."

"Good morning, Alphonse."

He touched a lock of her hair, but his smile faded after noticing the sad look on his young bride.

"Mei, what happened? Something wrong?"

"We lost it!"

"Lost it? What?"

"Our honeymoon!"

Al remembered.

After the dinner feast, when the guests were being taken by the committee to their respective trains heading home, after saying goodbye to his family and friends and the promise of not taking long to visit them, they were free to be alone, going to their newlywed chambers.

The dark eyes were on him with nothing but love and devotion. Alphonse was glad he could hide his nervous state so well, being able to take off the first silk layers and other adorns of her matrimonial gown, between the silence and shadows of their room illuminated by few lanterns. Alphonse kissed her delicate shoulders, before letting her hair free from the intricate hairdo that the mother and sisters were responsible for. Her dark locks, like a waterfall, filled his fingers, before he could put it away to taste the soft skin of her neck with kisses, making her shiver.

How someone that caused fear to Xing's greatest warriors could look so fragile? She always received his acts of tenderness in such a loving way. The delicate hands touched his clothes bringing him close to a long and intimate kiss before removing the first layer of Alphonse's clothes.

He could remember her kisses and the touch of her hands in his arms, shoulders and chest. The way she caressed his hair and face. Alphonse remembered when he let her with only the red and light silk gown that she was still wearing, showing her curves and the slender perfect body result of hours dedicated to martial arts.

He also remembered when they laid together and the way she smiled at him. He hugged her and then everything became dark and slow. 

"It's true. We fell asleep."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't say that, it was not your fault. We were both tired."

"But…" he kissed her soflty, stopping her words.

"Our honeymoon will last as long as we want to. We can be here all day long."

"Aren't you tired anymore?" she touched his face, getting closer.

"I'm fine."

There was something entire new on that kiss they shared. Mei's tongue was offered to him and Alphonse held her so close he could melt on her soft skin. His hands went on her back, wandering off her spine, reaching the shoulders and getting rid of the stripes of her gown. There was nothing to wait for anymore. Lips went to her neck, kissing the collarbones, a hand shyly cupping one breast, while her fingers went on his hair. One of his hands pulled down the cloth, showing the fair skin, his mouth kissing the flesh, almost sucking a pink nipple, when someone knocking on the door put any romantic mood aside, pulling them back to reality.

"Captain."the voice was recognized. It was Lei Yan, her young subordinate and second in command. The boy was only two years younger than her, but extremely talented, chosen by Mei in the year she assumed her position. After beating almost 50 other candidates, he easily went on as her right arm, always so calm and polite, contrasting with her hot personality while dealing with her soldiers. He had soft features that easily fooled his opponents, being the only one who could master twin swords as well as his captain, whom he obeyed with devotion.

"It's Lei!" she whispered. "What's he doing here so early?"

"Maybe if we are quiet, he will go away." he kissed her one more time. "I don't want to get up."

"Me neither." she pressed his body on his. Some kisses later, he already could feel the heat on his lower part, as his gorgeous, loving wife started to undo the strings of his pants.

"Captain!" the boy called again, this time louder. That was enough to put an enraged look on Mei's face.

"I can't believe it!"she jump from the bed, using the sheets to wrap herself, when Alphonse stopped her, pulling one of them.

"Mei, wait!"

"What?"

"You cant go out like this. You're a princess. Princesses don't go around wrapped on bedclothes."

"But! " she said, teeth clenched together.

"And... I don't want anyone else to see the fragments of my wife's skin."

His soft voice and smile always calmed her down. He stood up and hugged her, putting his chin on the top of her head.  
"Let's see what he wants, and then we can come back. People would be considerate, after all, it's out first day as a married couple."

"Captain. Honorable Prince." the boy bowed in respect, as they opened the door, both properly dressed. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Lei, I already told you, my name is Alphonse." he smiled to his always persistent politeness. "Not Honorable Amestrian, not Honorable Fiancé or Honorable anything. Just Alphonse is fine."

"What's wrong, Lei?" Mei asked, impatiently.

"The Emperor and Empress would like to invite you for a reserved lunch in their chambers. They are expecting you right now."

Mei and Alphonse look at each other, with disappointment. The plans of being alone would be postponed. They asked for some time to bath and change clothes, going separately to the bathing area.

When they arrived,the huge double doors of the rulers chambers were opened by the soldiers that bow with respect. As they walk trough the large room, Ling was sitting in one of the big pillows next to a low table, as Lan Fan turned to see them coming, the huge belly under her clothes. It was their first heir.

It took a while for them to be able to be together. Peace between the clans was Ling's priority and after conquering the reign after his father death, he had still had many political battles with his siblings to prove he was worthy of being Emperor. That war, although silent and polite was not less mean, poison, murderers and treason being their weapons of choice. Lan Fan was the only one he could count on, sleepless nights by his bedside, being the eyes on the back of his head, like a hawk, always vigilant for him. That was the time they accepted what they meant to each other.

After two years proving his worth and reuniting his clans, Ling finally exposed his intentions of marrying Lan Fan and making her his Empress. Of course, because of her background many of the nobles were against it, but Ling didn't care. He almost lost her once, she already lost a part of herself for his sake and he wouldn't let it go.

A lot of gossip emerged after they got married, about the lack of an heir. Some would say she was infertile, that her automail arm wasn't appealing to him and that he had, like his father, mistresses.

The years went by without children for them, until he proudly announced they were going to be parents.

Although the court life demand Ling and Lan Fan to have a composed behavior while between their subjects and envy nobles, with close friends and family he was a loving and goofy husband and a proud father to be, teasing Ed that maybe there would be another marriage between their families.

"I'm so sorry." Lan Fan said. "Your stubborn brother seems to not respect privacy."

"Oh, come on, they had all night to be alone!" Ling smiled to them. "I didn't interrupt anything important, did I? Besides, they have to eat."

"It's ok." Al responded, sincerely. "We appreciate the invitation."

"So, what do you want?" Mei asked, sitting next to her husband while some servants were putting beautiful dishes on the table before leaving the four of them alone. Even not waiting to be there they had to admit their hunger, not eating since the day before.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that. I have really good news and a very good wedding gift." he said, throwing some prunes to his mouth in a playful way.

"A gift?"

"Yes." Lan Fan offered Mei some fish. "The renovations of the house in the back garden are already done. If you two accept that will be your new home."

"What?!" she almost cough up the food. "That place is huge!"

"Where is it?" her husband asked. 

"The late Empress house!"

"Oh, I see. That building on the back of your chambers, right? That is a very generous gift, but its not necessary. Our accommodations where Lan Fan used to be are just fine. Besides, Mei has to be near you two."

"Don't worry about it. There's a hallway connecting everything. I'm not irresponsible enough to take away my security captain one month away of my child is born. The house was renovated and I asked for a study room big enough for Alphonse's gift as well."

"My gift?"

"You're now, dear brother-in-law, officially the Emperor Researcher and Ambassador to Amestris affairs."

Alphonse's golden eyes got bigger with the surprise.

"With appropriate salary, I guarantee." he smiled.

"I... I don't know what to say! That's truly a big honor, thank you so much, Emperor!"

"You will have access to every single book of the Royal Library, even the antique scrolls.

"Really? That's fantastic, there is a lot of things about Alkahestry that those old crows on the library never let him touch!"

"Mei, don't call them that." Alphonse said. "They were just doing their jobs, I am a foreigner and those scrolls are national treasures."

"But now you're a prince of Xing. Everything is at your reach." Lan Fan smiled at him.

"Thank you so much. Both of you, for everything."

"Thank you, dear brother and sister." Mei held her husband's hand and bowed to her brother.

"Ah, you don't need to be so serious! We're family! Let's eat, shall we? It's very hard to have some free time away from the old crows."

Ling's comment made them laugh. During lunch they made arrangements for moving the next day at dawn, as the furniture would be ready and set. The best part was having a bath area inside their property, so it wasn't necessary for them to come to the castle for that.

Mei suggested Alphonse should go to the library and look trough things he would like to take with them. He was a little bit surprised, because his plans at the time were being with her. She noticed how he felt and smile, saying it was ok and they would see each other later, without any worries. The younger Elric understood and smiled back.

After finishing lunch they excused themselves and went away from the Emperor's chambers. Mei was off-duty but decided to join her men during afternoon practice.  
For a moment they're alone on the hallway and Al kissed his bride, lightly, saying he would see her as soon as possible.

While he was walking away from her, onto the library, she couldn't stop herself from looking a little sad, delaying her first time with her beloved husband once more.

The afternoon practice went smoothly and even when her men were dismissed, she continue on the war room, training lonely while Lei was on her brother's service. Time went by quickly that way and before she noticed, nighttime was there.

She put her blades into the shelves and left the room, going to the library. Everything was silent and dark there, aside from a hallway, illuminated by a lot of candles, books scattered everywhere and her husband, sitting and seriously reading a scroll, so concentrated.

Mei smile and went away, not wanting to disturb him. Something she learned well in all the time being together: an Elric never goes away from his research, unless falling sleep of exhaustion or dying of starvation. Meeting a servant on the door, she asked him to bring her husband some snack, before going away.

After taking a bath she decided to take a look inside their new house, when she saw the Empress walking, followed by her servants and one of Mei's warriors. She stopped as seeing her young sister-in-law.

"Mei… is Alphonse still in the library?"

"Yes. It's amusing how he resembles his idiotic brother when studying. So copenetrated."

"Why don't you come and have dinner with me? I'm also waiting my busy husband."

"Oh, I accept the invitation!"

"You can leave us alone, thank you." her followers excused themselves before leaving, as they returned to her chambers.

Arriving there the table was set already. They set next to each other as the help left. Lan Fan and Ling made it clear they didn't need the company of servants during meals, it was a matter of privacy and keeping in touch with the simple days back then.

"I'm really sorry you being alone in your first honeymoon day. Ling didn't think it trough on choosing the moving day for tomorrow."

"Ah, it's alright. I just checked on Alphonse and made sure he would eat something. Where's Brother and Lei right now? Anything urgent happening?"

"They're in a council meeting right now, talking about the birth of the heir. Choosing midwives or something like. I still can't be used to all this royalty traditions. Being a bodyguard was so much easier."

"I understand. Actually I felt relieved when Brother chose me, life as a princess would be sooooo boring." her comment made her sister-in-law chuckle.

Lan Fan's personality opened like an lotus flower after being together with Lin. Mei couldn't remember a smile or even words coming from the serious face she kept on the years before. She was her brother's silent and loyal shadow. She was so beautiful on their wedding day, with her golden and red wedding gown and a little flush on her cheeks. Even though so quiet during all the wedding celebration, Mei knew that there was a lot of happiness behind those shy smiles.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How many children you and Brother will have?"

She smiled and touched her belly in a loving way.  
"Just this one."

"Just one? But… what about the line of succession? Isn't it safer to have more heirs?"

"Ling just wants one. He said that no child should grow up away from their parents. He almost never saw the late Emperor and there were too many brothers and sisters to fight with. He said that was too sad. So we will have only this one."

"I would never imagined Brother would worry about such serious matter."

"He has always been like that, but very good at hiding it with his silliness." she smiled.

"So... what do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"I would be happy either way, but he wants a girl. He said they're cuter. What about you? Do you and Alphonse want children right away?"

"Well… as soon as we got engaged that was everything I could imagine. As many children as possible, but as the time went by, seeing Winry and Edward so busy with theirs, seeing the worries of you and Brother, I don't know... Having a baby now would mean stop training, stop being with my men and protecting you two and the country. Alphonse would be away from his researches and he just got such a good opportunity…"

"I was afraid of being a bad mother. Of hurting my child with this arm of mine. I was raised as a warrior by my grandfather, didn't know my parents. Ling took a long time to tranquilize me regarding this matter."

"That's why you took so long…"

"Yes, but the waiting was good. This baby is coming in the exactly right time. No more wars, unhappiness or threatens." she circled the belly with her hands, like holding the little human being inside. "Only good things waiting."

"Can I train her when she is able to walk?"

"Of course." Lan Fang smiled one more time, a little bit dangerously. "My _kunais_ are waiting for her."

Mei wished goodnight to the Empress before leaving. Her brother was still not back from the meeting, but it was late so he wouldn't take long. Probably Alphonse was going to be back very tired and, again, she wouldn't have her honeymoon. At least, she would kiss him before sleep. That was already good enough.

After taking a long bath, changing clothes and laying on their bed, she fought tiredness as much as she could, wishing he would come back soon.

Mei was asleep when he finally got into their room after bathing himself. She was curled like a little kitty, holding his pajama shirt. Alphonse smiled before lying next to her.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." he said, making her wake up lazily while he caressed her cheek.

"It's ok." she opened her dark eyes and smiled to him. "Did you manage to set everything ready?"

"The majority of things. I can manage the rest tomorrow."

"Do you need to be up early tomorrow morning?" she touched his face.

"No. I met your brother in the hallway, he said we would let us alone until the moving time."

"That's good." she brought him closer to a kiss. "But I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" kissing her shoulders, her perfume filled his mind.

"I think it's better not having babies just yet."

"Babies?" he stopped the kisses and looked at her surprised.

"Yes." Mei sat on the bed and he sat in front of her. "Of course I want to have your children, they would be tall, handsome and bright, just like you, but... we are already late in our honeymoon, you have new responsibilities and there's a heir coming." she sighned. "I don't think it would be a good idea for us having a child right now."

"It's ok." he smiled gently, putting her worries away. "We don't have to hurry about anything. Our children will come when the time is right. When both of us are ready for it."

"I will schedule an appointment with the imperial doctor tomorrow, then. I know there's some type of tea that can prevent for it to happen." 

"Okay." he kissed her forehead. "I want to go with you as well. It's something we should do together." 

"Look at us talking about such grown up decisions!"

she grinned happily and Alphonse chuckled.

"But..." her hand was over his. "...when the time comes, I want to have boys just like you." 

"Boy or girl, either way would be welcome." he caressed her face, voice now serious. "But I have to addmit, even though it can sound selfish, for a while I want you all to myself."

She blushed lightly, seeing the desire on his golden eyes, feeling her heart hurt a little, imagining if it was possible to be in love with him even more.

Silently, she distance herself a little from him, stripping in such a natural way as undressing for him was something she always did. Only the long and black hair were hiding some parts of her body. There was no shame in the dark eyes as she got closer, Alphonse unable to breath. Touching his face with both hands, before looking at him deeply, Mei kissed him, her entire body pressed on his, showing that was nothing to be delayed anymore.

****  
Alphonse's clothes were discarded one by one, slowly, while Mei touched his body with pink lips. Many many times she would caught herself looking at him, shirtless and smiling after training, being sure that nothing in life would be as perfect as feeling him close. The dating and engagement time was torture. After the initial shyness, when the kisses and touching became more intimate and full of passion, even when she could feel his body responding to hers, he would gently back away, with a smile, painfully being a gentleman and respecting the tradition of waiting until the wedding night.

There was nothing to obey anymore, there was nothing to worry about at that moment. Their naked bodies were intertwined. His lips tasted every inch of hers. She was his wife. She was the only one. She was under him, more beautiful than ever, receiving his acts of love.

Alphonse kissing trail reached the insides of her tighs, feeling the goosebumps on her inner skin, listening to her deep breathing and feeling the strong tugging of her hands on the white sheets as his tongue gently pressed her most sensitive spot, making her body tremble. 

"Al...phonse… " she moaned in a way that made him even more eager to please her. He draw his hand back and fingers went together with his lips to explore her intimacy, making her body arched. Mei was unable to think, concentrating only on breathing and not dying from pleasure.

He stopped, his eyes rising to meet hers, closed and heavy, long and sweaty bangs glued to her forehead. He felt incredibly accomplished. He laid by her side and kissed her face. 

"Mei, are you okay?" he whispered.

It took her a while to be able to move again. Mei nibbled his neck, kissed his chest and Alphonse closed his eyes when her delicate hands were touching his hardness. She remembered how embarassed she was when reading about that kind of pleasure in one of the library books, but now, seeing Alphonse enjoying it s much, she was glad she did some research. 

She could fell her husband, hot, hard and pulsing. In the almost darkness of their room, by instinct, she gently licked his tip, exploring the length and thickness with her hot mouth, trying to make him feel as good as she did. He said her name, time after time, between short breaths. His voice was never so beautiful at calling her out.

Mei stopped and laid on top of him. She pressed herself on him, the breasts on his chest, before kissing him again. Having her body molded so perfectly to his, he was sure that it could never be someone else. They were both taken by a sweet, raw and painful need for each other.

"Husband." she said, whispering, enjoying the sound of that sacred word. "Please."

Gently the younger Elric made her lay down, still kissing her. He placed a kiss on her inner tigh and Mei melted with the way the golden eyes looked at her. Alphonse kissed her temple so gently when he pushed forward, the kiss was a forgiveness pledge for hurting her. Mei did feel painful, her hands grabbed his strong shoulders hard, but soon his heat and the feeling of being filled by him was everything she could think about. Her body didn't belong to herself anymore. There was only him and the love she carried in her heart for some many years.

While their bodies melted together, Alphonse knew that, there, with Mei, inside of her, chest so heavy and almost breaking, was the true reason that made all his hardships worthwhile.

He pushed even harder, her arms and legs on his body felt like fire chains on his boiling skin. His face was on the valley of Mei's breasts and her passionate cries echoed in their room.Before the inexperience and thrill of their first time started to hit him, he was sure he had his body back to feel love.

Alphonse got his body back to love and be loved by her.


	7. Plans

He kissed the fair skin of her back, making his way up, touching the sides of her naked body that was trembling under his palms. His wife's hard breathing matching his, little drops of sweat glistering on them while shy rays of light started to enter through the windows.

They laid, still, together, eyes closed. The fast heartbeats from desire. Alphonse pulled her close and kissed her forehead. He had missed his wife so much.

Judging by the way she held, kissed and made love to him, more possessively than ever, Mei was missing him too.

She touched his chest with her lips and whispered, in a sweet tone.

"Happy anniversary, Alphonse

Al smiled bringing her even closer.

"Happy anniversary, Mei."

They were married for a whole year already. And after almost one month apart, being back to their home and into her arms was the best part of it.

They have been busy. Xing was growing steadly under Ling's control. A better management of the borders and close contacts with other countries was something he always wished. Amestris was the first nation on his list and it became Al's first big job. e implanted telephone lines in some areas of the country and after weeks of planning and meetings, Xing's first train rail plan was complete. And him, together with other important men of the counsel was responsible for its development.

After months of non-stop building, it was finally done and he was one of the first passengers. The trip was also necessary to check any mal-functions, talk with Fuhrer Mustang about the final law settings for the borders and visiting his family. Between his job and Mei's obligations with the Emperor's family, now composed by little princess Yu, they couldn't visit Edward and Winry as carefree as before. His nephews were growing up, Pinako was feeling the weight of years and he really missed them. 

Mei also wanted to go, but she couldn't. Since the baby was born, her vigilance towards Lan Fan and her niece was stricter than ever. Nothing had happened, but she didn't want to take risks on her precious family. Ling had his away again. The little girl he desired came on a stormy night. Going against royal rules, he was by his wife side, holding her hand, while the mid-wives performed. The baby was healthy, beautiful as her mother. Mei was steady and silent for the labour, paying attention to any menaces, but she could see the moment the baby was on her mother's arms and a little tear came down on Lan Fan's face. The future and first Empress of Xing was precious and loved. Ling was extremely proud on presenting her to the court.

The departure day was hard. On the train station, Mei put a blue scarf on his neck and asked him to be careful. He could see the sad expression in her beautiful dark eyes. A strong wind made her long hair move and she used that excuse to wipe her eyes. Alphonse hugged his wife, his chin on the top of her head and playfull asked if she would replace him for someone younger. Mei hit his chest, lightly, also smiling, calling him silly.

The train arrived, blowing. While everybody else was amazed by the machine, they kissed each other, surrounding by the steam, before breaking apart. Mei watched her husband walk towards the train, waving and smiling, wishing for him to come back safely.

He was happy to see his family and friends again. His nephews were adorable and it was interesting to see his bother and Winry as parents. They had move to their own house, developing complete and modern medical facilities in Pinako's spare rooms.

Alphonse visited his parents' grave alone. He put some little bells Mei had sent her, in a demonstration of love and respect. " _She gave me my most important person_ ", she said, putting them on his luggage.

When the house was quiet and dark, alone on his guest room, he missed his wife. They were never apart since the first time he arrived in Xing. Even with busy schedules, they would always make an effort to be together at least for a meal before meeting at home. Passionate love making would always happen when they had the opportunity. Together they discovered the physical joy of being in love. He was very grateful for the house and private space his brother-in-law gave them, the bursts of desire sometimes would come out of the blue, on the living room floor, in the kitchen or with the unlock doors of their bedroom.

On the calmer evenings they would lay on the wood patio in front of the garden of wild flowers they cultivated or just enjoying each other's company in bed, talking about something trivial. Away from the responsibilities of their positions, alone in the privacy of their home, they were like any other young married couple.

When her breathing was calm enough, she looked at him and touched his face. 

"I though you're only coming back 3 days from now."

"Did you really think I would spend our anniversary away from you?" loving golden eyes were on her.

"So, how did you manage to avoid the meeting with Mustang?"

"I went there before and resolved everything in one day. It was not much, just some instructions to the borders between the countries and paperwork. He's sending a small group to administrate it and he asked Ling to do the same."

"Is everybody alright there in Central?"

"Yeah. Although I thought I would see The Fuhrer married with Ms.Haweye by now. There is some administrative thing behind it, but they seemed happy."

"And Rizeembol? Is everybody okay?"

"Everyone is fine! The kids are huge! Christopher is already starting to read and write and Adrianne walking.

"Already?"

"Brother is very proud, saying they are geniuses. He is soooo jealous of Adrianne. He was getting upset because she always wanted to be around me."

"He's going to be a nightmare for her boyfriends!"

"Even though she looks like Winry so much, she got mother's eyes." she could feel a bittersweet tone on his voice.

"Did you visited them?"

"I put on her grave the bells you sent her. Brother said thanks."

"I'm happy you could say hello. Next time, I would like to go and pay my respects again."

"Everyone will be happy seeing you."

She smiled, kissing him lightly before sitting on the bed and dress with a silk robe.

"Where are you going?

"I will prepare something for you, traveling all night long and making love like that, you must be hungry, right?"

"Nooo, stay here." he sat down and pulled her back to bed, from her clothes, making her chuckle. "I had something to eat on the train, I'm fine."

"Really? So… what do you want to do now?" she sat between his legs, her back on his chest. 

"Stay here with you." holding her one more time, he kissed her face. "And I'd like to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I want a child." he said, with a small smile. 

"Really?"

"Not now like next month. I want us to start thinking about it. I know that it would be hard, you would have to stop practicing and being with your men. I know that keeping still is difficult for you even for a day, imagine 9 months. I will wait until you fell you can take a break, but I wanted you to know it that I'm ready to start a family. I want to have a family with you." 

She stayed silent for some time, looking into his eyes. They had never talk about it since their honeymoon, but they both had been careful about the matter. Her mother had already started to annoy them, but they just maintained their position of waiting for each other and the right time. She loved him. No doubts at all. She wanted his children. They had a busy, but wonderful marriage. Looking at Alphonse and all his hope and caring on his golden eyes, deep in her heart she already had an answer.

"Would you hunt an antelope for me if I have pregnant cravings?" the question made him show a big smile.

"Of course I would!"

"And would you wake up at 3 a.m when the baby starts crying?"

"Yes."

"But I don't think we could have 4 as I planned previously. We are very busy people now."

"Four?!" he laughed, hugging her tightly. "Lets try and see how we handle one. If we survive, we could think about others."

"Alphonse…" she turned around inside his embrace and touched his face with both hands. 

"Yes, Mei?"

"I would still want to make love, when I'm pregnant and big as a house." he noticed the seductive way she looked at him. 

"Really?" his face was closer to hers. 

"Yeah. If I'm not exercising, I need to blow off steam somehow."

"Don't worry, I will always help you with this as well." he said, pulling her robe down again before kissing her naked shoulders.


	8. Winter Storm

"Here, Aunt Mei." the little blond boy with gentle blue eyes offered a hot chocolate mug to the big lump under the covers.

"Thank you, Christopher." Mei's hands were shaking whike she drank the liquid, feeling a warm and nice sensation spread on her body. "Its delicious!"

"Really?!" he had a big and proud smile before running to the opened door. "Uncle Al, the chocolate is good!"

"Of course it is! You're very talented!" Alphonse entered the room with a thick blanket on his arms. "Mei, are you feeling a little better?" he put the blanket over her with a worried look.

"I'm ok. Christopher is taking care of me, right?"

"Right!" It was funny how they get along so way, since he was a little baby. He had a gentle and caring nature and Mei teased Edward saying that sweet boy couldn't be his.

"How can you be so cute?! Let's ask Winry if we can keep him!" 

"Only if you take his father too!" Winry's smiling face was on the door.

"Mommy, Aunt Mei liked the chocolate!"

"Oh, that's good! Good job!" she ruffled his hair. "Mei, how are you feeling? Warmer?"

"Yeah, it's better. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Not at all. You're not used to this kind of cold, even I'm a little chilly."

Alphonse looked at the white landscape, with a worried look. The winter storm was blowing strongly against the windows.

"This isn't going to stop so soon."

"You can use as many blankets as you want, there are many on the wardrobe. Christopher, let's go to bed?"

"No! I want to stay here with Aunt Mei!" he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Honey, they are tired. They need to rest. Your father is already putting your sister on her bed."

"We can play tomorrow, Christopher." Mei smiled at him. She put the cup on the bedside table before touching his blond hair.

"Promise?!"

"Yes, little by little I can feel my extremities again."

"We can all go outside to build snow castles if the storm stops tomorrow." Alphonse said with a smile.

"Okay!" he jumped from the bed and climbed to his mother's arms. "Bye bye!"

They exchanged "good nights" and Winry closed the door as she left. Alphonse turn off the main lights, only a bedside lamp illuminating the room. He took his clothes off, putting on long sleeved pajamas, going under the thick blanket. He touched Mei's hands and looked worried. 

"You're still so cold."

"That's okay. It's the first time I experience winter here. I came from a land of burning sun." 

"I'm sorry." the golden eyes were truly sad. 

"What for?"

"I've been so busy, I'm hardly ever at home. We didn't even have a meal together in the last month. When I finally can take a break, it's on Rizembool coldest week and…" he took a deep breath. "It seems like I'm only disappointing you lately." 

"Hey, what are you talking about?" she showed him a small smile. "Is this because of the baby?" 

"It's been so long since we started to try." he looked at her again and Mei's heart was tight with the preocupation on his expression. "Why isn't happening? I've started to think maybe it's something wrong with my body. Because of The Gate, maybe... somehow..."

Her coldish palms were on his face and the dark eyes were serious. 

"There's nothing wrong with you. Do not think such a thing. It's only been four months, I took the contraceptive tea for a long time since we got married, the doctor said it could take a while. You said yourself, you have been busy lately." Mei placed a small kiss on his mouth and her voice was so sweet. "I cannot make a baby without my husband."

Her delicate fingers brushed his bangs away a little. 

"I have no ideia you were worrying about such a thing." she kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry." 

"But what if we can't do it? What if we can't never have a child?" 

"We will have a child, Alphonse. I'm sure."

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because it's us." she caressed his hair. "We are meant to be. We met in the worst possible scenario. You were a freaking armour!" the worried frown on his face finally softned a little with her joke. "We fought, bled and suffer by each other's side. We got apart and then together again and we fell in love. There's no way all that happened was a coincidence. We're meant to be and, in my heart, I know we will have a family."

"Mei..."

"Do not stress about it." she looked at him tenderly. " It will happen at the right time." 

He caressed his wife's face. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." she whispered before kissing him one more time. 

###########

Mei's fingers pressed the sheets under her. She was on all fours and her naked skin was burning. She wondered if her husband had any ideia how powerful he was while making love like that. One of his hands were on her hipbone and the other was playing with her sex, making the task of being silent very difficult. Her moans were stuck on her throat while she bit her lips. Alphonse's eyes were focused on his wife's perfect body while enjoying the raw feeling of being deep inside of her. 

She grabbed one of the pillows tightly, hiding her face, trying to muffle her moans. His taller body was over hers and he held her hands. 

"Mei..." his breathing was ragged and his voice was serious and deep, bringing shivers to her spine when he whispered on her ear. "Are... you okay? Does it... feel good?" 

She was not able to speak. One of dark eyes looked at him and there was a delicious blush all over her cheeks. 

His mind was totally concentrated on that delicious friction and the heat of Mei's body under his. 

He had trully missed her. He missed making love to her and how her hands and hot skin would always remember how lucky he was. He wished he wouldn't be so busy and could return home on decent hours, sharing a kiss and talking, appreciating her company before going to sleep together.

Maybe because of all those lonely days inside of that armour, the sensation of their bodies pressed together were so missed and important. It was much more than just sex. Even practicing together or just holding hands would bring him the feeling of undeniable truth, that he was alive, flesh and bones, heart racing and blood running.

Alphonse's hips started to thrust in slow movements, wanting to feel more of her. Mei kissed her husband hungrily with that sensation and moaned his name in a sweet whisper on his lips. Her husband continued on that slow-paced rhythm and, when he started to feel her contracting around him, he knew he wouldn't last long as well. 

######

Alphonse woke up, feeling his throat dry. Opening his eyes, Mei was holding him while sleeping under the thick covers. He sit down quietly and slowly, not wanting to disturb her. She was deeply asleep, a serene expression on her beautiful face. He dressed himself back before leaving the room, going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Alphonse?" Edward was carrying Adrianne, sleeping with the face on his shoulder. "What are you doing up so late? It's already past midnight." he asked, his voice low, not wanting to wake his little daughter. She was wearing a pink one-pieced pajama with a hood with bunny ears.

"I needed to drink some water. Is she alright?" he imitated his brother tone.

"Yeah. She was afraid of the storm, so I decided to carry her around so she could be sleepy. What about that wife of yours? Did she transform into an ice cicle already?"

"No, she is all warmed up now." he took a bottle form the fridge and pour it on a big glass, drinking everything with a big gulp.

"Wow! You were really thirsty! Were you running a marathon?"

"Hm…" there was some shyness with a hint of pride on his face. "Not exactly."

"Alphonse!" he whispered, his teeth cleched. "What you and your pervert wife were doing in my house?!"

" _Nii-san_ , what are you talking about? I was just thirsty. Stop being silly." he smiled to his brother, before playfully racing to the stairs.

"Hey, Alphonse." Edward voice was serious and it stopped him. 

"Yes, _Nii-san_?" the older Elric looked at him for a moment. 

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah. Very much." there was nothing but true happines on the golden eyes and Edward had no doubts. 

"Goog night, little brother." 

"Good night!"

He entered the room and returned to bed, hugging Mei again. Still asleep, she rested her forehead on his chest. The winter storm was still blowing strong, but inside that bedroom, holding his wife, he had all the warmth he could ever wish for.


	9. Blessing

Mei's dark eyes opened slowly. She focused on the big window and notice the snow storm had stopped. She turned inside the heavy blanket, Alphonse was deep asleep. She touched his lips and jaw, before kissing him lightly. She stood up and collected the clothes scattered from the previous night, putting them on a basket. The house was quiet. It was probably still early, but the time was perfect.

She took a bath and put new clothes on, along with a heavy coat. She closed the door of her brother-in-law house behind her and inhaled the fresh scent of that winter morning, with a smile, before starting to walk, her feet entering the snow.

It took some time to arrive to that place. She had only being there quickly some years ago, on Edward and Winry's wedding, when Alphonse introduced his girlfriend to his parents.

Mei cleaned the snow off from the stones and smiled seeing the names on it: Van Hohenheim and Trisha Elric.

"Dear father and mother-in-law. I'm sorry to disturb you so early. I'm also sorry it took so much time to come here again." she took some silk pieces from her pocket, opening them and putting beautiful colorful gems in front of the tombstones." Those are from Xing's mines. A small tolkien of appreciation for everything your son is doing for our country. He is helping my brother a lot."

"You two would be so proud. He is the most wonderful person I've ever met. He's so kind and caring. I love him so much."

Mei remembered the heartbroken expression Alphonse had while talking about his fears regarding his body. Her voice was starting to tremble. She inhaled deeply, before continuing, a start of tears on her eyes.

"I want to make him happy. I want to give him a family. He is going to be a terrific father, I have no doubts. Those beautiful eyes, I want to see them in someone we create together and I want to bring your grandchild to you."

She bowed respectfully in front of the graves and serious tears rolled down her cheeks that were reddish from the cold. 

"Please, watch over us. Please, give us your blessing." 

Her tears were warm on her face. She spent some time with the eyes closed, head down, feeling the weight of those hopeful words pouring out of her heart.

It took some time before she could lift her face, showing a big smile. 

"Thank you so much for making possible for me to meet Alphonse! Thank you for giving birth to him!"

A soft wind blew around her, moving her long black hair that was tight on a ponytail. Mei rubbed her palms on her face, drying her tears. 

"Don't worry! I will love him more and more, every single day of my life!"

When Mei came back, Alphonse was on the property fence, dressed and wearing a sweater, a worried look on his handsome face that changed to a surprised one, as soon as he saw her returning to the house. He walked towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Where were you?!"

"Good morning, Alphonse." "she smiled at him.

"I was worried!" he touched her face and placed a small kiss on her mouth. "Don't disappear like that."

"Why? It's not like I used your body and abandoned you the morning after." her sentence make him laugh. "I just went for a walk. It's beautiful here, all white. Everything is glistering." 

"Did you see anything interesting?"

"Yep!"

"That's good, then." he smiled, before kissing her again, this time it was slower. 

While they were kissing, it started to snow again. Little snowflakes falling and surrounding them, touching their skin, before they broke apart.

"Let's go home. We can pick up some things on the kitchen and have breakfast in bed. Everybody else is still sleeping."

"Sounds good. Can we stay in bed all day, later?"

"Of course." he whispered on her ear. "And you can use my body again, if you promise not to leave me alone in bed."

She laughed, before hugging his arm. 

"You got yourself a deal, Mr.Elric!" 

Mei held his husband hand, while they were going back inside the house and the warmth of his fingers completely pushed the cold away.

One month after they returned from Rizembool, Alphonse and Mei were celebrating her pregnancy.


	10. Cravings

Mei released a deep, frustrated breath. She was laying on their bed, looking at the ceiling. It was almost 2 a.m. She couldn't sleep. She caressed the small bump on her belly, feeling her baby's chi. The waves were calm, since he was probably asleep as well. She was already 4 months along. 

Laying on her side, there was a slight upset frown on her face while looking at her husband, deep asleep by her side. She caressed her husband's bangs. He was so tired when he arrived home. He went straight to bath, ate something quickly and kissed her goodnight before passing out. 

"Alphonse." she whispered, before touching his cheek with her nose. "Why can't you realize I want to have sex? I'm dying here." 

Since they found out about her pregnancy her husband didn't touch her. Well, he did touch her with hugs and caring kisses still. He caressed and kissed her belly everyday as well, talking sweetly with their baby, but the real thing, the wonderful, delicious sex they used to have often was totally forgotten from their everyday activities. 

Mei felt the first wave of their baby's chi three weeks after they returned from Rizembool. She was at the kitchen preparing dinner after training with her men when it happen. Alphonse hadn't return from work yet.

She was holding a plate that reached the floor due to the surprise and she placed her hand over her still flat stomach. Her dark eyes were filled with emotional tears and she smiled to herself. She was able to hide her excitment from her husband at the time and waited until her period was late to have a doctor's appointment. 

She didn't want to tell Alphonse until she was absolutely sure. A false alarm would definitely break his heart. 

The younger Elric crossed the palace with the speed of lighting bolt as soon as Lei told him his wife was on the medical chambers. When he finally arrived, Mei was there, happy and anxious, before the doctor told him the good news.

That night there was a dinner party with their family and happy screams on the telephone to Winry and his Brother. He fell asleep holding her belly, talking and making plans for the little life they created.

The first months of pregnancy were horrible on her. She couldn't keep anything for most of the time. Even on meal times, she could only bear to eat fruit. Mei's mother and sisters were always around her, wanting to take care of her and making her crazy at the same time although Alphonse appreciated the concern, especially since she was the youngest. 

Just after the first trimester ended, Mei started to feel better. She was able to eat properly again and returned to her usual routine. She was sure their routine regarding sex would return to normal as well, but it didn't.

One of the uninvited topics of conversation while she was with her sisters was how men could be a little weird about marital relations, she hated that term, during pregnancy. She never told them anything about their intimacy, but that information was useful. Mei gave her husband many hints that she was okay to make love as soon as her morning sickness ended. 

She would make sure to take a bath with the door opened when he was home, she was undressing more in front of him. She even engaged in long, deep and serious kisses that were always part of their preliminaries, but her husband 's sex drive switch seemed to be turned off. 

Nothing happened so far and Mei started to feel rejected. Now she was sure Alphonse was turned off by her pregnant body and she was too proud to talk him directly about the subject. 

Turning on her back again, she looked at the ceiling one more time. Mei felt on the edge of tears and put an arm in front of her eyes. Stupid hormones! Not only she was feeling lonely, she was about to cry over sex! 

########

"Mei, is everything all right?" Lan Fan asked, gently. Her sister-in-law was making her company while Yu was playing in the gardens. It was a beautiful sunny day and they were sitting under a big tree. 

"I'm fine." she forced a smile, but her mind was full with the memories of moments earlier, when she kissed Alphonse good morning and tried to urge him to go further without any results. He smiled gently at her before all his attentions were to the baby and she stood there, on their bed, wanting to rip his clothes apart while he talked to her belly. Mei started to wonder if she was being weird. Was it even normal wanting to have sex that badly? 

Yu was playing with some dolls on her mother's lap and Mei sat by the empress side. 

"You seem tired." Lan Fan said. "Are you able to sleep and eat properly lately? Your morning sickness is gone now, right?" 

"Yeah, I'm finally able to eat properly again. It's a good thing since this one here makes me hungry a lot of the time." she caressed her belly. 

"I did not have any nausea but I was very tired and sleepy on the first trimester. There were days I barely made it out of bed." 

"Oh, yes, I remember." she would stay close to her chambers during those days.

"I felt relieved going to your stage." she kissed Yu on the top of her head. "Althought the sex drive was a little too much."

"Eh?!" Mei jaw dropped! Was her sister-in-law really talking about sex to her?! "What...what do you mean?!" she blushed. 

Yu looked at her red cheeks and found her expression funny. The 2-year-old giggled at her. 

"Well, you know, sex." Lan Fan repeated the word with a smile, like they were talking about the weather. 

"So..." Mei got closer and whispered. "You... you....had...."

"Oh, I am so sorry. It must be weird talking about such a thing, right?" Lan Fan wrongly thought her sister-in-law was unconfortable. "I am your brother's wife and..."

"So, it's normal to feel this way?!"

The empress was surprised. 

"So you did feel the same."

Mei moved her head positevely in a fast way. 

"I thought that was something wrong with me!" she whispered. "Lately all I can think about is jumping on Alphonse! I thought I became a pervert!" 

Lan Fan giggled. She was so cute. 

"I thought the same as well until I had the courage to talk to the doctor about it. She explained to me that the pregnancy can do that. Ling was more than happy."

"So... I'm not weird." Mei felt like a ton was lifted from her shoulders. 

"Of course not. I'm sure Alphonse didn't say such a thing. Isn't he enjoying himself?" 

"He doesn't touch me anymore." her voice was extremely sad and the empress noticed her dark eyes glistering with tears. 

"Mei..."

"I tried everything, but I think he isn't attracted to me anymore." 

"Did you two talk about it?"

She scoffed. 

"What am I supposed to say? We never had any problems on this area. I don't want to ask him for something he was supposed to be willing to do naturally." she lowered her eyes. "I don't want to make love out of obligation or pity." 

She smiled at her sister-in-law and touched her hand with kind eyes. 

"Mei, you cannot be proud in a marriage. It won't take you anywhere."

"But!"

"I still remember your vows. Didn't you say you were marrying your best friend? I do not think you should hide things from your best friend." 

"What if I talk to him and even then he rejects me?" 

"You cannot know for sure until talking to him." Yu turned around and streched her little arms to her mother and Lan Fan picked her up, rubbing her back. "I was also embarassed and I did not talk to my husband. When I finally did, Ling said I was just being silly. In the end, there is not much they can do when we are pregnant. All the heavy work is ours. We should let them help out, whatever it is. After a baby comes you will be too tired to even think about some private time for yourselves." 

"Lan Fan..." she was really touched by her wise words. On the last years they became very close and Mei was grateful for their friendship. There were things she would only talk to empress about, like a real older sister. 

"If you continue to be stubborn you will only get even more frustrated and it will not good for your baby as well. They can sense everything."

########## 

After her practice ended, Mei went to Alphonse's office. It was almost dinner time. Fortunately he was not in one of the dozen of meetings he had everyday or in the phone talking to someone important. Her husband was on his desk, a concentrated expression on his handsome face while reading some papers. 

"Alphonse?" Mei knocked and smiled at him. "Can I come in?" 

The conversation with Lan Fan was stuck on her mind for the whole day and it made her courageous about going to see her husband. 

"Mei." he smiled when seeing her. "Come here." 

When she came close he put his hands on her hips. 

"Is everything okay? You rarely stop by at this time." 

"Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to see you." 

"Oh, thanks." he kissed her belly. "How about you, little one? Are you okay?" 

Mei loved the way the golden eyes looked at her belly everytime he talked to their unborn child, but, at the time, she wished he would focus on her. 

"Are you working late today?"

"Fortunately not. I was just about to finish reading this so I could go home." he smiled gently. 

"That's good." she came closer. "This way we can go to bed earlier." 

In other times Mei was sure her hint would easily reach him and Alphonse was going to smile eagerly over her teasing. 

"Yes! I can't wait to sleep earlier, I'm beat!" he smiled and there was a frown on her face. Why was he being so clueless?! 

Mei's frustration and anger took the best on her. She had enough! Climbing on his lap, she cupped his face and kissed her husband hard. She didnt even remember the last time she had tasted his tongue. Alphonse was extremely surprised with such serious, deep kiss on such a place. They were on his office, anyone could come in!

He gently pushed her by her shoulders and Mei had a puzzled look on her face. 

"Mei... what...."

"I was not talking about sleep." she said seriously. "I want us to go to bed so we can have sex. It's been ages. Don't you miss me?" 

He couldn't answer right away. The words were all scattered in his brain after such kiss and his silence annoyed her. 

"Didn't you promise you would make love to me every day?!" she closed her fists tightly. "Don't you think I'm beautiful anymore?!"

"Mei, it's not that. I..." he looked at her belly and he felt extremely powerless. 

"I give up." she lowered her head and the black bangs were in front of her eyes. "If you don't want me anymore, I don't see the point of us being married at all." she turned around and was about to leave when Alphonse stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you saying?!" 

"Let me go!" when she turned to him her dark eyes were glistering with tears and pain. She released herself from him before walking away in angry steps. 

Alphonse stood there, feeling extremely stupid. 

############ 

When the younger Elric arrived home, everything was dark and silent. He removed his shoes and walked straight to their bedroom. Mei was there, laying on her side, crying on their bed while holding a pillow tightly. She seemed so small and helpless. 

Alphonse sat by her side, but when he was about to speak, she sobbed before talking to him. 

"Do not feel obligated to be here with me. I don't want your pity." she said with a broken voice. 

"There's no way I would let you crying by yourself." his voice was extremely gently. "Since I'm at fault here." 

"You don't have to worry about me anymore. You no longer want me as your wife." 

"I never said such a thing." 

She turned around angrily. 

"So why don't you want to make love to me?! What kind of excuse do you have?!"

"I was afraid!" he said, seriously his head down and Mei was surprised. 

When he looked at her again the golden eyes were filled with worry. 

"I was afraid to hurt our child." he finally said the words that were locked down inside of him since the day she found that she was expecting. 

"Alphonse..."

"It took so long. I was so worried. When it finally happened, I thought my heart was going to stop. The way you smiled at me at the doctor's office, I just..." he put one of his hands over her belly. 

Mei sat down and cupped his face. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I didn't want to worry you. Then I did some research and I found out it was actually okay to have sex during the pregnancy, but it was around the time you were always getting sick. I didn't want to bring the subject up and make you worry about my needs. That is the reason I was not kissing you like before. I knew I couldn't stop myself."

"So..." her face was closer to his, the dark eyes looking deep inside the golden ones. "Do you still desire me?" 

"There's no one else my heart and body desires other than you, Mei." 

She hugged his chest tightly and he hugged her back. 

"I'm sorry I made you feel lonely." he whispered. "It was never my intention. I'm so sorry."

"Do you still think I am beautiful? Even with this round belly?"

"Of course I do." 

Mei looked at and saw nothing but truth on her husband's golden eyes. She kissed him for a moment, slowly enjoying the taste of his mouth. 

"Alphonse."

"Yes, Mei?"

"Make love to me." she asked, kissing his neck. 

"Do you want me to take a shower first? I just returned from work and..." 

His wife gently pushed his body to bed. 

"Do not move." she whispered and he noticed the lust on her dark eyes. 

############ 

Mei nibbled Alphonse's palm when he touched her flushed face. She was on top of him, her hands on his hard abdomen, her husband deep inside of her. Her eyes were closed, enjoying that scalding connection. 

" _She's different._ " Alphonse thought to himself, while she overflowed around him. She already had come twice and he felt extremely luckly and blessed for having such gorgeous, loving wife.

Her body had indeed changed but she was only more tempting. He kissed every single part of her new curves slowly, wanting to memorize them before Mei was impatient and demanded all of him. 

It was like his heart trembled everytime she moved. He called himself stupid for neglecting her and making her cry. He silently promised Mei that would never happen again. 

His hands were on her hips, binding all of him inside of her. Her long black hair swayed with his thrusts, covering some parts of her body, like wanting to hide her modesty a little. He sat down and pushed her hair away, not wanting to miss anything from that delicious view. 

Mei kissed him hard while she felt the third wave of pleasure hitting her, her trembling hands gently grabbing his hair. She was finally fully satisfied. 

########### 

His wife snuggled on his neck while Alphonse hugged her. His hand lazily touched her bare back up and down. Mei's hand was on her belly, with a small smile, the chi wave of her child fluttering. 

"What is it?" Alphonse asked. 

"The baby is happy."

"Oh, really? I was a little worried that we were doing too much and disturbing it." he whispered and Mei thougtht it was extremely adorable for him to be embarrassed of such a thing. 

"He's happy because his mother is happy too." she placed a soft kiss on his mouth. "Thank you, Alphonse." 

"I'm the one who needs to thank you." the back of his hand caressed her face. "From now on, I'm here for you. Anytime you need me." 

Mei giggled and rested her face over his chest, enjoying her husband's heartbeats.


	11. Patience

There was a deep frown on Mei's forehead while she watched her husband massage her feet. They were inside the bathtub on their chambers, surrounded by warm water.  
"Is there something wrong?" Alphonse asked with a gentle smile.

"I know what you're trying to do. Stop it." she crossed her arms, upsetly, over her 7th month belly.

"I'm just massaging my beautiful wife's feet." he kissed her right foot.

"You're trying to make me stop being angry with my mother."

"Because you being angry is not good for you." he said patiently. "Or for the baby."

A few moments before, Alphonse was at home, reading on the front porch. He arrived early, made dinner and was expecting his wife to finish training so they could share a delicious meal together.

It was a cool and pleasant evening, only the wind on the leaves could be heard, but all that silence and quiet was brutally interrupted when Mei arrived, loudly smashing the door behind her. He put his book away at seeing his wife, angrily taking her training clothes off on the living room.

He asked what had happened and Mei said her mother had interrupted her practice with her men, demanding she would stop the sword training, saying it would hurt her grandchild.

The soldiers were extremely unconfortable and the afternoon resumed with the Changs arguing on the area before Mei stormed of to her home otherwise she was not going to be responsible for her actions or words.

She entered the bathtub to calm down. Her baby's chi waves were erratic over her stress and she knew Alphonse was right, but she was still too annoyed to agree with him.

"You know, Mei, your mother was just worried about you."

"You worry about me and I don't see you interrupting!"

"I don't want you screaming at me." he smiled trying to humor her, but according to the way she continued to look at him, it didn't work. She always had been hot tempered, but with the hormones going wild and high, she was a little more dangerous lately. His older brother alerted him about that. Edward called the pregnancy craziness.

He finished with her feet and his hands started to massage her calves and his touches made Mei let out an unintentional satisfied breath.

"Does it feel good?" the golden eyes were so kind.

"Yes." she looked away, too proud to admit her anger was disappearing under her husband's gentle touches. "I'm sorry I smashed the door on my way in." she lowered her head. "It's just… I'm stressed. My men aren't taking me seriously since it started to show. I'm not training properly."

"Lei talked to me some days ago. He said they are worried about you."

"What? Why did my subordinate talked to you instead of me about his concerns?!" she removed her legs from his hands.

"Because he was afraid to upset you. He knows it affects our child's chi."

"I'm still their captain! My skills didn't change only because I'm pregnant!"

Alphonse got close, sitting in front of her. He softly touched her face.

"You did change, Mei. Your men, they care. I know you're always careful while training, but an accident could happen. Think about how guilty they would feel. They are good soldiers, they respect you. I know your skills didn't change and it isn't fair, but the fact is: you're pregnant. They can't be easygoing about that. It isn't fair to them, being afraid of something happens to you or our child."

She looked at him and felt annoyed. He was right again. After so many years of training, stepping in on Lan Fan's place, doing her best to be a Captain the Emperor and her guard would be proud of, it was difficult for her to realize it was the time to step aside. Mei had planned to continue with her obligations until near the due date.

The physical activities of her job helped with the nausea of the pregnancy's first months and with the stress and fear of everything that was changing with her.

Being such a proud person, she didn't tell anyone how sore and tired she felt and how the growing baby inside was making her slow and heavy to each attack, so she was forced to use more strength on a simple move. Even knowing it was the right decision, it was still difficult for her.

Mei put her arm in front of her face and leaned her head on the board of the tub.

"I will talk to Brother tomorrow and ask Lei to be in my place."

"You don't have to hurry. I know how important it is to you. Take your time."

"Why are you so patient with me?" she looked at him, irritated again. "I'm a nightmare! Now, without training, I'm going to be even more crazy and fat, ugly and…"

Her words stopped when Alphonse cupped her face and kissed her. It took some time before he broke apart, looking at his wife seriously.

"Yes, you have been a little difficult lately, but I know this isn't you. Your job is hard work enough. Being a Captain, being a wife and mother-to-be, at the same time, it's a difficult task even for you. I watched you thrown up for months, I know your legs are hurting, you're more tired everyday. Things aren't going to be easier as the last couple of months come by. You're so brave and never complain about what's happening with your body and I can only watch." he looked a little hurt. "Even when all ends, when this child comes, all I can do is be by your side while you're in pain. I'm completely useless. Even though is our child, our decision, the burden is all on you."

"Alphonse…" her expression finally softened and the dark eyes had their usual gentle look.

"You were never a nightmare." he kissed her forehead. "And you're never going to be fat or ugly."

Mei felt happy and grateful for such wonderful and patient husband. She held him by his shoulders and Alphonse hugged her back.

"I wish this baby comes with your personality. You don't deserve two crazy people in the house." she said, making him chuckle. Alphonse broke the embrace and held her hands, kissing her fingers.

"Half of you and half of me is already good enough."

"Alphonse…"

"Yes?"

"My legs are hurting so much." she whinned. "Can you continue to massage them? Please."

"Sure." he placed a small kiss on her lips.

Mei closed her eyes, enjoying her husband's touches on her sore legs. Her hands were on her belly, feeling the baby's chi waves finally calming down. Mei silently apologize to their child and promised to try her best so her temper would not interfere with him or her anymore.


	12. Sleepiness

Alphonse slowly opened his eyes feeling the emptiness on their bed. He looked the clock, marking 2:15 a.m. Focusing his gaze trough the darkness, looking around, he decided to go after his wife.

Mei was walking on their front garden, her bare feet touching the soft grass. Her hands were on her hips, eyes closed. There was an uncomfortable look on her beautiful face, the round and big 9-month belly looked so heavy. On the last months of pregnancy, she started to use his pajamas pants with nothing but a loose shirt. She said it was more comfortable that way.

"Mei… what's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry… did I make any noise?"

"No, I just missed you on bed." she continue to walk in circles while he talked. "What's happening? Is it time?"

"It's nothing…" she stopped for a while and closed her fists, tightly. "… he is kicking my spine, I think."

"It doesn't seem to be nothing, Mei." he wanted to hold her, but he knew it was not a good idea. She was trying to deal with that pain alone. He sat on the big hammock on the patio, watching her.

"You don't have to worry, I'm fine." she wanted to undo that worried frown on his forehead. "Go get some sleep, you have a meeting first thing in the morning, right?"

"It's ok. I can't sleep well without you anyway." she smiled at him. "Is there anything I can do? Water or something?"

"No… I just need to keep walking."

She walked back and forth on their garden for several minutes. The grass was moist and soft. Mei's hand's circulated her belly, silently asking for the baby to let her sleep. She was so tired. Her knees hurt, her backbones were totally crushed and she could imagine her child's tiny hands squeezing her kidneys. The doctor alerted her about some discomfort as the due date was coming close, but she couldn't imagine anything like that. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, when her husband's sweet voice brought her back.

"Mei, are you afraid?"

"Of?"

"Giving birth."

She look at him for a few moments, before stopping and looking at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night, right? So many stars."

"Mei… answer me." he asked gently. 

"I don't want to think about it. I'm a warrior. I cannot be afraid."

"Its ok if you are."

"I'm not afraid of the labour pains, I'm afraid of everything else." she sat by his side, looking at her feet. "I start to think about all my fears, I won't have this child. I will keep him here, safe, inside and that's crazy because I'm about to explode. I'm afraid of something going wrong on the birth, I'm afraid of being a bad mother, I'm afraid of so many things that could hurt him, Alphonse… so, I just can't think about it."

"It isn't crazy wanting to protect your child." he smiled, rubbing her back. "I'm worried about many things as well, but we're in this together. I'm here to help you with anything you need. I will hold your hand in every step of the way. One thing that makes me a little more confident is you. I've always being sure you're going to be a terrific mother."

She leaned on him and kissed him softly. 

"You're going to be the best father ever as well." 

"You know, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." 

"Yes?

"Would it be ok having only this one? It's enough for me."

"Are you sure?" she investigated the golden eyes. 

"I don't want to stress your body anymore. We're still very busy people. I know it was very hard for you to be away from your position and I want to be able to dedicate myself on being a good father, even with my crazy schedules. We don't even know if it's going to be possible to happen a second time, so I think it would be best if we settle this." 

"You don't want to deal with a crazy wife again, right?" she smiled at him.

"You're not crazy!" he kissed her face. "If I ever need to be around more children, I will visit Nii-san and Winry. Don't think they are going to stop with only two."

"Of course not! Edward is a pervert!"

He laughed at his wife comment and pulled her to sit on his lap. Mei leaned on his chest, listening to his heartbeats. Alphonse touched their unborn child and felt it move lively.

"This is a happy baby."

"Why shouldn't he? He's all warm and comfortable in here." she put her hand over her husband's and smiled. 

"You have been using "he" for a while now. Do you think it will be a boy?" 

"I think it will. It's just a hint, but my mother and my sisters always knew their children's sex in advance. I think we could have this in common at least." 

"A little boy." his smile was wider. "We need to start thinking about names, then." 

"Let's wait until the birth to be sure." 

They laid together and Alphonse kissed his wife's forehead while she hugged his chest, her belly touching his body.

"I will make both of you very happy, Mei. I promise."

Mei touched Alphonse's face and looked at him, for some time. Her heart was full with his words and she felt she would cry if she tried to reply. Damn hormones! But everything she wanted to say was written on her beautiful dark eyes before kissing him lightly.

Mei's face was on his heart and his arms were around his wife, before they silently fell sleep as the night's calm breeze surrounded them.


	13. The Future We Hold Together

It had been a long day of work. Tons of paper to read and sign, a boring meeting with the Council members. At least, it was his last day before an well-deserved paternity leave.

Alphonse entered home. It was dark and silent. He decided to take another door and go straight to showering, not waiting to wake up Mei, she was probably asleep by now. It He always felt guilty of leaving her alone for the entire day, but the feeling was stronger lately. 

After the shower he went to their bedroom, wearing pajama shorts and drying his hair on a towel. He stopped and smiled, leaning on the door.

Mei was on the floor, laying on some pillows and a thin blanket over her, eyes closed. She seemed really relaxed and comfortable. Her hands were on the very big belly of their first and stubborn child, that refused to be born five days ago, as it was supposed to. 

"How long are you going to be there?" she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." he sit by her side. "How are you feeling? Why did you lay here?"

"My back hurts, my legs too. The bed was uncomfortable. And you, how was your day?"

"Ah, busy with a lot of paper, as usual." Alphonse kissed her forehead. "I'd rather be with you."

"I don't think there's room in your office for such a big wife." she smiled.

"You're painful, right? I'm sorry for that. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"It's okay." Mei circled the belly with her hands, feeling the baby's calm chi waves. "There are somethings we just need to be patient about.He will come when he's ready for it. Mother brought the doctor today, again. Everything is fine."

He laid by her side, touching her belly with his hand. It was amazing that a human being was there, all complete, inside of her. 

"Thank you, Mei."

"For what?" she looked at him, with a smile.

"For everything, before and now. For what's coming for us. For sharing your life with me."

"Ooow… you're still so in love with me!" she kissed him lighty. "I'm grateful you liked me too, otherwise I would turn into a creapy stalker." the sentence made him laugh. Mei touched his face and smiled. "You don't have to sleep on the floor with me. Go to bed, you must be tired."

"No. I'm okay." he kissed her face and gently pulled her close as possible with a belly full of baby between them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Its just perfect here. I will make breakfast tomorrow. Good night, Mei."

"Good night, Alphonse." she kissed his forehead, before closing her eyes.

In a few moments they were soundly asleep, their hands joined over the future they would, soon, hold together.


	14. Life Changing

Alphonse gently touched the hair on top of that little head, black as the midnight outside. One of the windows of their room was opened and the plum petals of the garden's tree were being scaterred by the night's wind. 

Everything was so silent. Mei was sleeping on their bed, still tired of the birth that happened on the first hours of that special day. The baby had been fed, bathed and seemed very comfortable inside his father's protective hands. They were finally alone, after so many people coming and going, to welcome the new prince of Chang's house.

7 days, that was how long they had to wait after the deadline the doctor gave for their child to be born. Nobody knew why it took so long, maybe the math was wrong, but Mei continued to be calm and patient about it, saying he was wise and would choose the best moment, despite her husband's worried looks every time she moved.

The birth was uncomplicated and fast. Her water broke at 4 a.m waking both of them. Alphonse ran out of the house, calling the royal doctor and a midwife. Some pushes later, he was on his mother's arms, his strong cry filling the room and Alphonse's heart. He didn't care about royal traditions and would never wait outside while his wife was in pain, bringing their child to this world. Her back was on his chest and his hands held hers, tightly.

They didn't have much time alone before visitors came in, but they did exchange one kiss, holding their baby together and were able to finally choose a name: Lee Aaron Elric Chang.

Such a strong and beautiful name, his grandmother said, when he was put on her arms by his father, before going to their aunts. They gave Mei a lot of advices about the baby and for the first time she listened to them without complaining.

Later, on the afternoon, the Emperor and Empress came with princess Yu to welcome the new family member. Ling said they did a very good job and Lan Fan gave Lee a red blanket with golden thread, a sign of Xing's royal family. Lei was also there, a little bit embarrassed on being in his captain's private chambers, but also glad the little boy and mother were fine, congratulating Alphonse too.

After dinner, the younger Elric called his family. Edward was on the edge of tears when his brother called him uncle and Winry promised to visit as soon as possible, sending Mei and the baby their love. Alphonse also called _Sensei_ and could hear her almost crying voice over the good news.

Lee moved on his father arms, making him smile.

"Are you having good dreams?"

The baby yawned, before moving again inside the blanket.

So that was being a parent? He wondered if Hohenheim held him and Edward like that when they were born. He wondered how his father felt as such a little life was put on his hands.

There were so many occasions he desired Trisha and his father were with them. Even though there were no regrets on everything they experienced together, all the friendships gained and lessons learned, he wished his parents could be there, at least to meet their grandchildren and see that, against all odds, he and Edward turned out ok.

Without noticing, tears came from his golden eyes. His chest was almost breaking from all the life changing events of that day. He was a father now. That little boy had just started his own journey and he would make his best to help him with it.

Alphonse held his child, his head down, silent tears still falling, when he felt Mei's hands on his face. She was kneeled in front of him, with a smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Ahn… nothing... I... I was just..." she gently dried his tears.

"Don't worry. He's going to be fine. He has the best father ever.

"Mei…" he would always be grateful for her talent on reading and soothing his heart."

"And I will cut the throat of anyone who dares to bring him any kind of sadness." her sentence made him chuckle. "He really looks like you."

"You think?" he asked proudly.

"Yes, Winry showed me some pictures of you when you're children. You two are very much alike. He even got your eyes. He's Xing's most handsome prince. - she touched the baby's tiny fingers. "Let's go to bed. We need to rest as much as possible, before he wakes up again."

"Ok."

Even though the nursery was ready on the next room, Mei and him agreed on letting the crib by their bed for a couple of nights. He put the baby there, wishing good night, before laying by his wife side.

"And you? How are you feeling now? You almost didn't have anything to eat today."

"A little bit sore, that's all. The strangest thing is the sensation of emptiness after so much time carrying a human being. It will take a while before I can get use to my own gravity again. Not having his chi connected to mine anymore was a little scary too."

Alphonse caressed her face.

"The doctor said you need to be on bed rest for a least a couple of days. Tell me if you need anything, ok? Don't go walking around the house like nothing happened."

"Alphonse, I had a baby, I'm not sick. I'm not going to bother you for a glass of water. I survived taking a shower by my own, didn't I?"

"You won't bother me. I know you're such a brave warrior, but you literally just had a baby. Correct me if I'm wrong but creating a human being and pushing it out seems like a lot of stress on a body." his fingers touched her hair. "Let me take care of you."

"If I get spoiled its going to be your fault."

"I can take the risk." he kissed her, lightly, but soon they broke apart. Their child started to cry next to them.

Alphonse picked Lee up and gave him to his mother. It was amazing how Mei already knew what he wanted, in such a short time together. It's a mother's thing, he thought, seeing his beautiful wife nursing their baby. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. With so much love between them, Mei was right. Their family would be just fine.

####### 

**Author's note:**

**Lee, in Chinese, means plum or plum tree. He was born on Xing's spring time. The plum blossom, in China, symbolizes perseverance and hope, as well as beauty, purity, and the transitoriness of life.**

**Aaron, in English, means "light-bringer".**


	15. Brave

Alphonse stretched up, while sitting on his desk. He looked at the antique clock on his office's wall, it was almost 6 p.m. He had finally finish to read and sign a pile of paperwork and was glad to be able to be home at proper dinner time. Mei had left home early in that morning, since she had an appointment with her brother. He wondered if she was back already. Their son usually spent his day with princess Yu while they were working. It was a favour Lan Fan offered them so they could some peace of mind until Lee was old enough to go to school with the other staff's children. 

"I wonder what Mei and Lee would want for dinner today." he said while standing up. Before he was able to fix things and leave his office, the door was opened in a strong push and little boy appeared on it, his face red from running and his breathing heavy. 

"Daddy!" Lee screamed when seeing Alphonse and he ran to his father, holding his legs tightly. 

"Lee!" he kneeled down and he touched the 5-year-old round face with both hands, noticing the tears on his golden eyes. "What happened?!"

"Mommy!" big tears started to fall. "Mommy is dying!" 

The last time the youngest Elric ran so desperately on the castle's hallways was on the day they found out Mei was pregnant. This time, he was running wild with Lee held tight on his chest, crying for his mother.

When he arrived athe medical area the door were opened and there were some soldiers receiving care. His heart trembled in fear when he noticing an attack had happened, but soon, he saw his wife and Lei Yan, coming from one of the curtains. Mei smiled when she saw them. 

"Alphonse! I'm sorry, I'm going to be a little late for dinner! But we are almost done here, so..." her smiled died when she notice her son was crying. "Lee, what happened?!" 

"Mei… you…. you're bleeding!" her husband pointed to her stomach. There was a big blood stain there, on the white fabric of her captain's upper uniform.

"Mommy is really dying!" their son's cry were intensifed and he grabbed his father's shirt tightly. 

"Hey, Lee… I'm not dying, I'm okay." getting close, she smiled gently at him. "It was just a scratch. Don't cry, please."

"Are…" he sobbed. "Are you sure?"

"I am." caressing his cute face, she was able to calm him down. "Why don't you stay here with Lei while I talk to your father? We can have ice cream for dessert today!"

"Okay." he little boy slid from his father's arms to the ground and ran to Lei's side that smiled at him and held his hand.

"Come with me." Alphonse held her hand and took her to a near bed. He closed the curtains and looked at his wife with a serious look on his face. "Let me see."

"All right, all right…" taking off her shirt, she stood there using a black top. There was a small but deep cut on the lateral of her belly. Blood was still running out.

"This is not only a scratch at all! What happened?!"

"We were attacked while taking Brother to a meeting with the merchants downtown. A dozen of men appeared." she put some lotion on a dressing, pressing her wound. It stinged a bit and she made a face. "Brother is fine, but it was a little difficult. Luckily there were only small wounds. Some bastard used his sword against me." her smile was dangerous. "He is a corpse now."

"Lay down. I will help you." Mei knew she shouldn't argue with her husband while he was so serious and worried. Alphonse put gloves on and brought a medical cart close, cleaning her wound properly. He had received some medical training for Winry and he knew the basic stuff.

"I'm sorry Lee was so scared. He saw me when I was coming and I couldn't even go after him, since my men were getting the first medical care."

He was silent, focusing his attention on her injury. He applied some oilment to stop the bleeding and numb the area as he sew wound closed. He took the gloves off after, but when he was about to put the bandage on it, she touched his hand, the dark eyes worried. 

"Are you upset with me?"

"I thought you were dead." he lowered his face, the golden hair hiding his eyes, not able to look at her. "Our son was crying so helpless. Up the moment I finally saw you, I thought you were gone. It felt like forever."

"I'm sorry. – Mei sat down and hugged him by his shoulders, his head on her heart. "I'm really sorry I scared you two."

Alphonse's arms embraced her torso and Mei's chin was on the top of his head, her fingers caressing his soft hair. His hands were trembling. 

Although she was the Emperor's captain for so long already, it was the first time she was hurt. He had never seen her bleed on duty. After losing so many important things on his life, she realized the possibility of losing her would frighten him deeply. Mei noticed that her husband, always so strong and collected was fighting against tears. Kissing his forehead, she whispered. 

"I'm here, Alphonse. I'm fine. I won't die on you. No matter what, I will always survive and come back home to you and Lee."

"Please, Mei." the golden eyes finally looked at her, filled with love and preocupation. "Be careful."

"I will." she kissed him. "I promise."

When Lei was busy with his comrades, Lee was able to run after his parents. He stopped when he heard his voices and opened the curtain a little, watching his father and mother talking. Alphonse had just put a bandage on his mother's injury when they noticed the shy pair of golden eyes. 

"Lee!" Mei smiled happily at him. "Come here!"

His little legs ran fast and he ran to his father's side.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Alphonse put him to sit on the bed. 

"I'm fine. Your father took care of me. See?" showing him her bandage, he put his little hand gently on it. "I'm all good now."

"I will take care of you, too!" his determinate expression made them smile and she kissed his face.

"Thank you, Lee!"

"Daddy…" he looked at Alphonse seriously. "Let's make Mommy the best dinner today!"

"Of course we are!" touching his son's dark hair, he smiled, before picking him up on his arms. 

"Let's go home."

Mei was checking on her men, talking gently and smiling at them. She made sure they were all well and medicated, giving Lei some instructions.

Alphonse and Lee were waiting for her by the door. 

"Daddy..."

"Yes, son?"

"Mommy is really brave. She's like a hero." 

"She truly is." Alphonse replied with a smile, before Mei returned to her family's side.


	16. Soldier

The Xing's public arena was crowded on that late afternoon. There were many colorful flags all around the grandstand and different banners up high, showing the families house symbols.

Youngsters of Xing's most prestigious families were there, participating on the event. That was the tournament to choose the new warriors for the Emperor's Guard. And it was the last day of it.

50 teenagers from 15-18 years old were chosen to participate, but only 10 were actually good enough to have a position. For the last two months, many young men and women battled each other on the arena, under the eyes of Lei Yan, the Captain of the Guard. Lei achieved the position after the former captain was given the title of emperor's first counselor, three eyes ago. Besides warriors from all over the country, there were also students from the Guard's Academy, teenagers that started to train from an early age.

On the tournament's first phases, the contests would fight against each other. All kinds of martial arts and Alkahestry attacks were allowed, except piercing wounds and killing each other. The last five were tested by Lei Yan himself.

On the main box of the grandstand, there was the emperor and his family. All of them rose from their seats as the last participant entered the area, accompanied by Lei Yan. The crowd went crazy when seeing the boy's smiling face.

"On the arena…" the speaker's voice was heard loud and clear. "The one with 49 victories so far! Lee Aaron Elric Chang!"

He had his silky black hair tight on a long braid. The teenager was wearing a simple attired with loose black paints and a red sleeveless shirt with the Chang symbol embroidered on his back. He humbly waved to all the people cheering him and that made the crowd scream his name louder.

Mei's heart was tight and heavy of preoccupation while seeing her son there.

#####

"No! Absolutely no!" Alphonse stopped chopping the vegetables for dinner when listening his wife and son coming inside the house. As he approached the living room she had a deep frown on her face framed by a short hair reaching her shoulders in a straight cut and the boy came nervously after her.

"But, Mother…!"

"No buts! It was wrong of you to submit without our consent for such a serious thing!"

"What's happening?" he joined the conversation, cleaning his hands on the apron.

"Ask your son what he did!" she pointed to the boy and he looked down, embarrassed. Lee was an extremely well-behaved kid. He was gentle and polite, an excellent student on school and on the Guard's Academy. Alphonse was worried. He had no clue why Mei was so upset.

"Lee, what did you do?"

"I…" it took a while for him to finally look up to his father, the sharp golden eyes serious. "I applied for the tournament. I want to be on the Emperor's Guard."

"Ah, I see." he responded calmly, irritating Mei.

"Don't say "I see"! Do you have any idea how I received the news from Lei? He was as surprised as me!"

"But the best students have the right to participate. I won every single national tournament since I joined the Academy. Father, did I do something wrong?"

"Well, technically…"

"Alphonse!" Mei looked at her husband with clenched teeth. He was sure he had never seen her so angry on all those years of marriage.

"I talked to Uncle Ed about it. He said I should make my own decisions. I'm not a child anymore." 

"Well, isn't that great?! But let me tell you something, you're still my child!" Mei groaned. "I'm so going to kill Edward!" 

"Lee, go take a shower and change clothes." he smiled at his son, trying to ease the mood. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Yes, Father." he looked at Mei, standing in front of her. "Mother… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my intentions. I don't want to disobey you, but… I won't change my mind."

Mei looked at the determination on her son's face silently. The boy was only 15 but taller than her already. He had his father's gentle eyes and her Xingnese soft features. Lee was expecting to be terribly scolded again but his mother just walked away from him before leaving the house. 

####

Lee was drying his hair with a towel, sitting on the edge of his bed, already using a light blue pajama, when his father knocked at his door and entered after he said it was okay.

Alphonse looked at his son and smiled at him, before coming close and helping him dry his long loose hair.

"I'm sorry I made Mother angry." there was a hint of sadness on his voice.

"She is not angry at you. She is just worried."

"I don't understand… she let me start the Academy when I was only 7. You did too." he looked at his father, seriously. "I'm a good fighter. I trained with you, Mother, Uncle Ed too when I spent vacations on the Rizembool. Even Izumi- _sensei_ said I was talented when we visited her last year."

"Martial arts are more than just fighting. It helps with concentration and knowledge of your body too. You get to know yourself and your limits."

"I just want to be like Mother." he lowered his head. "She's a hero." 

"Your uncle was right. You are almost an adult." he smiled gently at him. "I know we raised you properly to make your own choices, but we cannot stop worrying with you just because you are all grown up. Lady Chang worries about your mother to this day."

"Grandmother does?!" he was surprised.

"Of course. And you, right now, are doing exactly what your mother did back then. You're not settling, son."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother is a princess, although everybody else seems to forget about this, since the warrior part has such deep roots on her. She was supposed to be a good girl, wear dresses and let other people talk for her, but your mother..." there was a hint of pride on his voice. "Challenged all those things. She did not settle for the safety of her position. Mei was always at risk for her country and her family. And you too. You're not like your Xingnese cousins. You're not taking a royal settling. That's why she is worried about you."

"I see."

Alphonse found amusing how his expressions were so similar to his mother.

"But…" he touched his son's hair and smiled at him. "Although she doesn't agree, she will always be by our side. So do I."

"Thank you, Father." Lee smiled back at him, but soon his expression changed to a worried one. "Hey, Father…"

"Yes?"

"Did you know Mother could be so scary?!" his question made Alphonse laugh.

"Come on, dinner will be cold! I will talk to her later, it's better to let her be for a while.

####

Alphonse walked into the training area and stopped for a while, watching his wife. She was punching and kicking a sand bang hanging from the ceiling. Mei was not even wearing protecting on her hands. She was just punching away all her frustration. He got close and she stopped, the sweaty bangs over her face.

"It's already 11 o'clock. I saved dinner for you."

"I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"It's okay. I talked to Lee about it. He knows you're worried.

"I don't understand. Why does he want to be a soldier? He should just lay back, he's a prince!" 

"At least he didn't run away and ended up on a mess against Homunculus to save the world." his joke made her laugh. He was always able to soothe her heart over those years. Coming closer, he caressed her face, putting a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Do you think he is entering a rebellious phase?"

"Not at all." he kissed his wife gently. "He just wants to pursue his mother's path. He said you're a hero." 

"How that happened? He is half yours. He was supposed to be better and smarter than me!" he smiled at her.

"The apple won't fall far from the tree."

She smiled.

"Mei, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Please, don't kill my brother. He has five children and they would miss him. Remember you like them and Winry too." 

"Okay, okay." she kissed him again. "I'll not kill your stupid brother."

"Thanks." he held her hand. "Let's go home. You must be hungry."

"I'm starving! I need a bath too." they turned off the lights and returned home.

When Mei arrived Lee was deep asleep. She kissed his forehead goodnight, taking a deep breath before closing the door behind her, uneasiness not leaving her mind for the entire night.

######

"Lee is so cool!" Yu said, coming closer to see her cousin in the arena. She was already 17 and had grown up beautifully. Since it was a formal occasion she was wearing a traditional Xingnese gown with red and white and her hair was tight in a tall ponytail with a white lotus flower on her ear.

The girl was copy of Lan Fan but she had Ling's bubbly and open personality. Her cousin, although younger, was her best friend. They studied together, spent most of their time in each other's company and even trained together on the Academy.

Ling was very protective of Yu and wanted her to be able to defend herself, just like her capable mother. Although it was a big scandal on the court, the Emperor just didn't care about traditions. His daughter was a very skilled on martial arts as well.

"I hope he can win against _Sensei_!"

"Wouldn't it be nice?" Ling said, with a smile. His dark hair was starting to show some grey hair with the years and he looked even more dignified. "Second generation of the Chang clan on the Emperor's Guard. It's a shame Edward couldn't come to see him. By the way… where are Mei and Alphonse?"

"They are downstairs. – Lan Fan answered, touching her husband's hand. "Lets give them some privacy for now."

It took a while for him to understand, but he squeezed her hand back, with a smile.

"Okay."

"Ah, it's starting!" Yu pointed to the arena when her cousin and Lei bowed respectfully to each other.

"Are you ready, Lee?" the taller man asked.

"I am, _Sensei_! – he responded with a smile, before Lei launched the first attacked on him. He drew an Alkahestry circle with his feet and pulled daggers from the ground, attacking his student merciless.

" _Sensei_ can be so scary!" Yu said, when Lee succeeded on jumping away from his master and attacking him with powerful kicks and punching. The boy jumped over him, using Lei's shoulders as a trampoline, kicking his back before landing on the ground.

The captain looked at his student and showed a discreet smile, before attacking him again, this time trying to trap the boy inside earth bars he summoned from the arena's sand, creating different circles with incredible speed.

Lei was able to jump on the bars' surfaces and escape them, until one of them hit him on the stomach and he felt, hitting his back on the ground, coughing.

Mei's heart was about to burst. Alphonse and her were just a few meters away from the fight. Her dark eyes were unwavering over her son. She hugged him so tightly just after it started Alphonse was afraid she wouldn't let go.

He touched his wife hand while their child was searching for air after such a painful blow and Mei finally looked at her husband, her eyes apprehensive.

"He is going to be okay."

Her eyes returned to Lee while he made the ground tremble with Alkahestry.

"He made a Purification Circle all over the arena!" Yu said, excited. "Lee is a genius!"

"The ground is under his control." Lan Fan pointed out. "That's why he was moving so much around, not using Alkahestry yet."

The rocks startled to fly on his master direction at his mere hand gestures. Lei had to use all his speed to avoid them, the rocks chased him around the arena. Since all his attention was on dodging he was not able to protect himself from the attacks of Lee properly.

The boy's kicks and punches were very strong and aggressive for his age and his gentle expression changed to a very serious one. One of his dark bangs was over his face and only a fierce golden eye could be seen. He finally stopped his attacks, his palm on the ground, an iron staff formatting on his hand.

"He is creating a weapon with the iron on the ground!"

"He is really formidable." Ling said, with a smile, proud of his nephew.

Lee attacked his teacher with the staff. His movements were agile and precise.

"He won't give up." Mei told herself out loud, noticing her son was desperate to win.

" _You really are their child._ " Lei Fan thought to himself, while averting his pupil attacks. He was starting to get tired. Lee was his best student, since as a young boy, and he dared to say even better than Mei.

His mother's temperament sometimes took the best of her. The times she got injured on duty was a result of her mind being clouded by hot blood. Although Lee had her set of skills, speed and strength, he also had Alphonse's calm and analytical mind and that made him a superior warrior.

Lei Fan also knew his uncle had much influence on his style of fighting, especially on the choosing of weapons. Like Edward, Lei also liked staffs and spears. The boy had the best of three great warriors.

The captain just smiled discretely as his clothes were pierced on the wall by many sharp sand spears and his body was paralyzed inside iron cables summoned on Alkahestry. He looked at Lee's serious golden eyes. The boy's breathing was deep and loud. He was also exhausted.

"Very good, Lee." Lei's words made him show a wide grin and his arms were up on the air, celebrating. The silence on the arena was broken as the crowd screamed his name.

Gently he released his master and put him on the ground, before bowing politely in front of him.

" _Sensei_ , I'm sorry I hurt you." they were both covered in sweat, dirt and a few injuries. "Thank you for everything you taught me so far! Please, teach me many other things!"

"Do not apologize." Lee looked at him. "You fought splendidly. Go to your family now. You mother was worried sick."

"Yes!" he ran to Alphonse, a wide grin on his face. "Father, did you see?! I used the spears, just like Uncle Ed taught me! And I didn't let him realize I was doing the circle, like you told me to!"

"That's very good, son." he smiled, before hugging him. 

"Mother." Mei was silent watching him by Alphonse's side. The boy stood in front of her, with a shy smile. "I did my best. Are you proud of me, too?"

She felt her throat tight at her son's words. She hugged him back, almost on the edge of tears, before looking at him and touching his face with both hands.

"I couldn't be any more proud of you."

"Mother…"

"Lee!" Yu screamed, coming running to them, holding the layers of her dress. She jumped on her cousin and held him tight by his shoulders. "You were awesome!"

"You think?" he asked, putting her down on her feet.

"Yes!"

"Congratulations, Lee." Ling said, as coming near them, together with Lan Fan. "And welcome to the Emperor's Guard. It's a privilege to have you helping to protect my country.

"The honor is mine, _Waga_!" he kneeled respectfully at the couple.

"Come, all of you. We will have a dinner party for you, Lee. "Lan Fan smiled gently at him. "You deserve a celebration."

"Thank you, Brother, Empress." Mei replied, politely, but before they could leave, a serious and feminine voice called Lee's name and he turned around.

"Grandmother!" he smiled at seeing her. Lady Chang's was wearing a long purple dress and her silver hair was loose on a long cascade. "You came to see me!"

"That's a surprise." Mei said. Lady Chang hated the events on the arena. Ling's cousins were always jealous, saying he was her favorite. Since the boy's was born she would ask their parents to spend a day with him and taught him many things about Xingnese history. Although she said it was nonsense, it was clear that Lee was indeed the grandchild she loved the most.

"You fought brilliantly." she said, cleaning his cheek gently with a silk handkerchief. "Your grandfather would be proud of you."

"Really?!"

"Mother, come with us to the dinner party." Mei smiled at her. During those last years their relationship had improved.

"I appreciate the invitation." she started walking along with the royal family, while Mei and Alphonse stayed behind with Lee.

"I'm going to pick up my backpack, I forgot it in the arena, Mother."

"Okay."

Lee ran back and stopped when seeing a girl holding his backpack. The teenanger was about his age, with long black hair and sparkly green eyes. She was wearing a light blue Xingnese gown and she looked shyly at him.

"Lee… Con..congratulations on your victory."

"Jun Tan! he ran to the girl and smiled happily. Her entire face was deep red. They were classmates on school since they were 10 years old. Aside from Yu, she was the one he would spend most of his time. Her father was the emperor's accountant and he worked together with Mei and Alphonse on Xing's affairs. "Thank you! I was worried I didn't see you on the arena when I arrived."

"I… I was with my family, so…"

"You got my backpack." he took it from her small hands. "Thank you!"

"Are you… are you painful, Lee?" she asked, worried, seeing his bruises.

"Not at all! I'm fine! We are going to have dinner with the Emperor now, are you and your family going too?"

"Yes. My father was just informed."

"I need to go now and take a shower, I stink! I will see you there, okay?"

"O…okay."

Alphonse smiled at seeing them, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Aren't they cute?"

"Jun Tan is always cheering at him." Mei smiled. "Do you think they are dating or something?"

"Nah… our boy is still clueless." he kissed her cheek. "Just like his uncle at that age."

His comment made Mei's giggled. They waited for their son and the three of them returned home, to get ready and celebrate Xing's newest soldier.


End file.
